New prey or new love
by cieru cherry
Summary: Setelah menjadi iblis dan menjalani hari-hari membosankan sebagai iblis bersama butler setianya, Sebastian, Ciel memutuskan untuk mencari mangsa pertamanya.Seorang gadis mungil dengan jiwanya yang murni dan bersih, mangsa yang sempurna bagi Ciel. Akankah gadis itu benar-benar jatuh pada perangkap Ciel atau. . . justru Ciel yang jatuh pada mangsanya. Warning: Ciel x oc. T semi M
1. Chapter 1

**Umm. . . Hello minna, perkenalkan saya cieru cherry, newbie di random fanfict kuroshitsuji dan ini merupakan fanfict kuroshitsuji pertama saya^-^**

**Jujur, pertama kali liat Ciel dan Sebastian saya langsung jatuh cinta dengan anime tersebut. Ciel so damn cute dan Sebastian so damn hot, kyaaa! ^0^ tapi kayaknya endingnya nggantung ya, jadi sebagai pelampiasan saya mencoba membuat fict ini, pengennya sih agar Ciel bahagia in the happy end :D  
**

**So, with all of my brave, I write. . .**

**New Prey Or New Love**

**Setelah menjadi iblis dan menjalani hari-hari membosankan sebagai iblis bersama butler setianya, Sebastian, Ciel memutuskan untuk mencari mangsa gadis mungil dengan jiwanya yang murni dan bersih, mangsa yang sempurna bagi Ciel. Akankah gadis itu benar-benar jatuh pada perangkap Ciel atau. . . justru Ciel yang jatuh pada mangsanya. Warning: Ciel x oc. Rated T semi M**

Kuroshitsuji absolutely milik Yana Toboso.

Fanfict ini punya author dengan beberapa chara yg author bikin sendiri. Alasannya simple, Ciel kurang serasi bila dipasangkan dengan Lizzie dan author juga belum bisa membuat cerita tentang rasa suka sesama jenis, got it?

**Second warning: OOC, typos, plot yang agak membingungkan, dll**

Well, Happy reading minna (^_^)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bocchan."Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dalam balutan busana hitam sedikit membungkuk pada seorang bocah berambut kelabu yang sedang memperhatikan berita kejahatan pada Koran yang dibacanya. Bocah itu tidak menyahut, hanya mengangkat alis dan memperhatikan butlernya sekilas dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Apa?" Balas Ciel lalu mengangkat cangkir dihadapannya dan menghirup tepi cangkir itu, tampak sedang menikmati tehnya. Sebastian diam, memperhatikan bagaimana tuannya itu tiba-tiba menjungkir cangkir porselen yang masih berada ditangan mungilnya dan tidak ada setetes cairan apapun yang tumpah. Tentu saja karena gelas Ciel memang kosong. Ciel menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil ala iblis.

"My my, sepertinya aku merindukan rasa morning tea-ku dulu." Ujar Ciel sambil melirik butlernya tajam.

"Apa jadwal hari ini, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tidak ada, my lord." Jawab Sebastian sesopan mungkin.

"Huh, bagaimana bisa tidak ada jadwal untuk hari ini?" Ujar Ciel lalu bangkit dari kursi beludrunya, menuju pada jendela besar yang menampilkan langit berwarna biru dengan panorama musim panas di luar sana. Halaman kastilnya penuh dengan bunga beraneka warna yang mekar sempurna, jajaran pinus menjadi pagar hidup yang membatasi tempat tinggalnya dari hutan gelap yang mengelilingi 'rumah barunya' sekarang. Meski pemandangan yang tersuguhkan dihadapannya begitu indah tetapi ia hanya menatapnya datar. Ia sudah menjadi iblis dan tak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun kecuali. . . kekosongan.

Mata bulat Ciel yang berwarna merah menutup sebentar, menghirup aroma bunga dan rerumputan yang terasa hambar baginya. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan seringai, seringai kepahitan.

"Beginikah rasanya menjadi iblis, tak berhati, tak memiliki rasa. Tidak ada apapun untuk dirasakan, menyedihkan." Ujar Ciel yang membuat Sebastian mematung sambil tetap memperhatikan gesture tubuh Ciel yang membelakanginya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saat itu, Sebastian, sehingga kau bisa mengambil jiwaku seperti yang kau inginkan dari dulu?" Tanya Ciel dengan nada datar tanpa membalikkan tubuh. Perlahan wajah Ciel mendongak, menatap awan putih yang berarak pelan menyelami warna biru raksasa, mengingatkannya pada saat-saat ia menjadi manusia normal dengan predikat bangsawan sekaligus Queen's Watch dog, sebelum kejadian di kediaman Trancy yang membuatnya kehilangan status kemanusiaannya karena permintaan bocah berambut pirang sial itu yang menjalin kontrak dengan Hannah agar menjadikan Ciel sebagai iblis sehingga Claude maupun Sebastian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jiwanya.

"Bukan hal yang pantas bagi seorang butler untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa ijin dari tuannya. Saya tidak mengambil jiwa anda karena anda tidak memberi perintah untuk melakukannya." Jawab Sebastian yang dibalas Ciel dengan death glare.

"Dan kau memutuskan merubahku menjadi iblis tanpa persetujuanku. Idiot!" Ujar Ciel sarkatis. Sebastian hanya diam. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah majikannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah meski sudah menjadi iblis. Ciel tetap keras kepala, suka memerintah, dan semua sifatnya yang membuat Sebastian harus ekstra sabar menghadapi bocah satu ini karena bagaimanapun ia adalah butler Ciel selamanya.

"Tidak ada hal menarik untuk dilakukan, huh?" Ujar Ciel kemudian sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Sebastian tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mempunyai ide bagaimana agar Bocchannya itu tidak terus uring-uringan kepada dirinya.

"Ada sesuatu menarik yang bisa anda lakukan Bocchan." Ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum seperti biasa hingga mata ruby-nya tertutup sempurna. Ciel menatap datar Sebastian, mengira Sebastian hanya akan menggodanya seperti biasa.

"Mencari mangsa." Sebastian memperlihatkan seringainya saat mengatakan hal tersebut, membuat mata Ciel melebar selama beberapa saat.

"Mencari mangsa?" Ulang Ciel yang dibalas anggukan oleh butlernya.

"Ya, sebagai seorang iblis, anda perlu mencari mangsa, Tuan. Iblis tidak membutuhkan makanan, karena makanan mereka adalah jiwa manusia. Jiwa manusia merupakan inti kehidupan yang berisi berbagai macam sifat serta kenangan-kenangan yang dimiliki manusia. Bagi iblis hal itu merupakan bumbu dengan aneka cita rasa." Jelas Sebastian sementara si iblis muda mendengarkan dengan serius. Ciel meletakkan jarinya di dagu, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Berikutnya, senyum jahat terpatri pada bibir mungil sang bocah berambut kelabu.

"Kurasa, hari ini ada jadwal yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Ciel kemudian tanpa mengurangi seringainya.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian menyilangkan tangan kirinya di dada sementara bibirnya ikut menyeringai melihat bocchannya yang telah tampak aura hitamnya.

"Kita pergi, Sebastian. . . berburu jiwa manusia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang lain.

Tempat yang begitu gelap dan kumuh, lebih terlihat sebagai ruang penjara bawah tanah daripada tempat tinggal, seorang gadis kecil tampak memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mata bulatnya yang besar berwarna coklat caramel bergelinyir resah menatap pintu besi besar yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya dikurung sekarang. Tangannya mencengkram erat besi dingin jeruji yang mengurungnya dan keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi kulitnya saat ia mendengar suara jeritan parau di luar sana. Itu adalah suara jeritan temannya yang tinggal disamping selnya. Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang berjubah merah itu pada temannya? Tidakkah cukup mereka memperlakukannya dan semua anak-anak yang dikurung disini dengan semena-mena, mempekerjakan anak-anak dibawah umur untuk bekerja keras, menyiksa, dan hanya memberikan bubur kualitas rendah sebagai asupan.

Tubuh mungil gadis itu bergetar saat suara menyayat yang terdengar seperti rintihan kesakitan itu perlahan memudar lalu hilang sama sekalli, berganti dengan suara tawa kepuasan yang menggema menakutkan. Ia takut, sangat takut meskipun selama ini ia memang hidup ketakutan di ruangan penyiksa ini tetapi rasa takut yang menggigitinya sekarang jauh lebih besar daripada saat seorang sipir memukuli tubuhnya.

"Kriieett. ." Bunyi Derit pintu besi yang beradu dengan lantai dingin ruangan. Gadis itu terkesiap, begitu pula dengan semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu. Suasana menjadi bisu dan mencekam seiring dengan langkah kaki seorang sipir dengan penerangan lilin di tangannya, menyusuri lorong gelap yang dikanan kirinya berjejer sel-sel tahanan yang terletak agak berjauhan.

Gadis itu beringsut mundur, saat sipir itu melewati beberapa sel sebelumnya dan seakan menuju kearah selnya. Benarlah dugaannya, bahwa sipir itu memang memilih selnya. Lilin itu tepat di depan jeruji besi tempatnya meringkuk, menggambarkan bagaimana wajah polosnya yang terbingkai rambut sehitam malam mengeluarkan ekspressi ketakutan pada apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Si sipir yang melihat gadis di depannya menggigil ketakutan hanya tertawa seperti iblis, tanpa bicara ia membuka gembok dan menarik paksa gadis itu keluar.

"Ah! Lepaskan!"Pekik gadis itu dengan air mata bercucuran. Namun, yang ia dapat justru tarikan kuat pada rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, sementara si sipir tidak peduli lalu menyeret tubuh mungil si gadis yang tidak berdaya untuk mengikuti langkah sipir bengis itu.

"To-tolong!" pekik si gadis kecil dan tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menolongnya karena semua penghuni yang lain tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisi terkurung. Mata mereka hanya mampu mengikuti kemana tubuh rekan mereka diseret, dengan pandangan tanpa harapan.

"Tidak! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Jerit si gadis saat ia kini dibawa pada ruangan luas mirip aula yang terang dengan cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang di letakkan di dinding. Meskipun tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari tempat ia dikurung, namun tempat ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari kelihatannya. Kumpulan dari orang-orang berjubah merah dengan tudung yang membuat wajah asli mereka tertutupi, bau darah yang menyeruak membuat perutnya mual, serta simbol aneh besar yang terukir di dinding utama tepat di tengah.

"Inilah pengorbanan utama kita!"Salah seorang berjubah merah berteriak dengan lantang sambil menarik gadis yang telah dibawa oleh sipir dari ruang ruang tahanan. Air mata turun membasahi pipi gadis itu saat matanya menangkap sosok tak bernyawa di salah satu sudut ruang bermandikan darah. Itu adalah mayat temannya. Temannya yang telah menghilang dari dunia ini. Apakah ia akan menyusul nasib temannya itu atau justru lebih buruk?

"Dia sangat cantik seperti malaikat, pasti tuan iblis kita akan senang menerima pengorbanannya."

"Kulit putihnya yang seperti salju akan ternoda dengan darah sucinya."

"Rambutnya yang hitam legam sesuai untuk menggambarkan besarnya kekuatan kegelapan yang akan kita terima."

Si gadis menggigil ketakutan mendengarkan suara-suara dari sekumpulan orang berjubah merah di hadapannya. Suara-suara kutukan itu seakan menggema menulikan telinganya. Ia ingin lari dari tempat terkutuk ini tetapi ia dirantai dan seorang berjubah merah yang ia yakini sebagai pemimpin mereka mencengkram tangannya erat. 'Tuhan, kumohon tolong aku. . .'Do'a gadis itu dalam hati diiringi air mata yang merembes turun.

"Tuhan, eh, dia tidak akan pernah mendengarkanmu." Cibir seorang bocah berambut kelabu yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari atas kubah langit-langit. Sayap hitam gagak terbentang dari punggungnya membuatnya melayang sesuka hati dan memberi pemandangan bagus tentang ritual yang akan dilaksanakan dibawah sana. Gadis itu telah direbahkan pada altar bergambar simbol aneh yang dilukis dari darah temannya. Pemimpin ritual mencabut belati dari sarungnya, memperlihatkan kilat dari benda tajam itu pada gadis yang akan dijadikan korban ritual.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan, my Lord?"Tanya butler hitamnya yang melihat Ciel menyeringai lebar.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Dia adalah mangsaku." Ujar Ciel sambil menjilat bibirnya, merasakan jiwa murni nan manis yang menguar dari gadis yang sedang memberontak dari orang-orang berpakaian serba merah yang membelenggu tangan dan kakinya.

Gelap. Terkurung dalam kegelapan. Namun ini adalah kegelapan yang indah karena kemudian turun bulu-bulu putih yang mulai memenuhi tempat tak terdefinisi itu.

'Gadis polos yang malang.'Suara seorang bocah laki-laki terdengar dalam alam bawah sadar si gadis.

'Si-siapa?Apakah kau Tuhan?'Tanya gadis itu lugu. Ciel tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mengejek pada pertanyaan gadis yang kini berada pada pertengahan hidup dan mati.

'Aku bukan Tuhan. Aku iblis yang bisa menolongmu.' Ujar Ciel dalam wujud gagaknya. Bulu-bulu putih bertebaran seperti halnya salju di sebuah ruang hampa yang berwarna hitam, dengan seorang gadis berwajah cantik yang terbaring tak berdaya di tengahnya.

'Iblis?' Ulang si gadis.

'Ya. Siapa namamu?' Ujar Ciel.

'Kako. Kako Misquerlentz.'

Aku bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, Kako.'Jelas Ciel penuh kesombongan. Gadis itu diam sebentar dengan pandangan sayu.

'Pastinya ada imbalan atas semua itu.' Balas Kako yang membuat Ciel sedikit terkejut.

'Ya. Imbalannya adalah jiwamu. Tetapi, dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan, kau bisa membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menyakitimu dan aku akan terus berada disisimu untuk melayanimu dengan baik sampai akhir hidupmu.' Ujar Ciel sambil menyeringai, merasa mangsanya akan tertarik dengan tawarannya.

'Balas dendam, uh? Aku tidak memerlukannya.'Ujar Kako lalu bibirnya yang semerah delima tersenyum lemah, membuat Ciel menatapnya heran.

'Hidupku sudah penuh penderitaan dan aku tidak mau berakhir di tangan iblis sepertimu. Lagipula, aku tidak bodoh. Membuat kontrak dengan seorang iblis berarti tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk melihat gerbang surga dimana kedua orang tuaku berada.' Gadis itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, menyunggingkan senyum ketulusan pada bibirnya yang mulai memucat. Bulu-bulu putih turun semakin banyak, perlahan namun pasti menghapus warna hitam yang mengelilinginya. Ia merasakan perasaan damai dan bebas, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pergi.

'Bodoh.' Umpat Ciel sambil tetap memandang wajah polos yang akan menutup mata dalam damai itu. Jiwa yang murni dan sangat manis, begitu menggoda Ciel untuk memilikinya, apapun caranya.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku.'Ujar Ciel lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Selamatkan gadis itu." Ujar Ciel tanpa ragu. Sebastian dengan cepat melesat dengan sayap hitamnya, menukik ke bawah menuju ke altar dimana ritual pengorbanan dilaksanakan. Orang-orang berjubah merah itu memekik melihat Sebastian yang dengan cepat membawa tubuh Kako yang berlumuran darah di bagian perut lalu kembali terbang ke langit-langit.

"I-itu iblis. Sesembahan kita diterima." Ujar sang pemimpin lalu berlutut diikuti oleh semua pengikutnya. Di atas langit-langit, Sebastian menyerahkan gadis dalam gendongannya pada Ciel yang menunggu. Ciel tampak khawatir melihat wajah gadisnya yang pucat karena kehabisan banyak darah namun ia yakin bahwa gadis itu masih menghembuskan sisa-sisa napasnya.

"Apakah anda bisa mengurusnya Bocchan?"Tanya Sebastian yang melihat ekspressi khawatir dari Ciel meski bocah itu memasang wajah datar sekalipun.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku juga iblis dan aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatanku." Sembur Ciel lalu mengalihkan matanya ke bawah, memandang remeh pada orang-orang berjubah merah di bawahnya.

"Tidak kusangka. Orang-orang seperti mereka masih ada." Ujar Ciel dingin.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Bunuh mereka semua." Ucap Ciel sambil menyeringai yang dibalas anggukan oleh butlernya.

"Understood." Dengan kata itu Sebastian melaksanakan tugas eksekusinya dengan tangan tersenyum puas ala iblis mendengar pekik kesakitan dari orang-orang laknat itu seiring dengan kepakan sayapnya yang membawanya terbang diantara gelapnya malam bersama seorang gadis dalam gendongannya. Ciel dapat mendengarkan desah napas Kako yang terdengar begitu lembut di dekat dadanya. Itu membuat Ciel merasa tenang. Kako, gadis yang Ciel tetapkan sebagai mangsanya, selamat dari kematiannya setelah Ciel menutup lukanya dengan kekuatannya.

Apakah Ciel tidak menyadari bahwa akan sangat aneh jika seorang iblis menyelamatkan seseorang tanpa terikat kontrak sebagaimana iblis lainnya? Entahlah, Ciel hanya menyadari bahwa kini ia bisa merasakan rasa lain selain rasa hambar, yaitu rasa hangat dan aroma wangi menenangkan. Perlahan, warna mata Ciel berangsur-angsur berubah dari merah darah menjadi biru samudera seperti dulu. Ciel dapat merasakannya saat ia mengamati wajah cantik yang tersinari sinar rembulan itu. Matanya yang tertutup rapat dengan bulu mata panjang lentik, bibir mungilnya yang merah delima, hidung mungil yang mengeluarkan uap hangat, terbingkai sempurna oleh rambut hitamnya yang lembut. "Kita pulang, my lady." Bisik Ciel sambil tersenyum.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

TO BE CONTINUED

Ya, chapter pertama selesai. Chapter kedua mungkin akan segera up-date tapi lihat komen dan saran para pembaca dulu, hehehe. . . ^-^

Oya, buat yang penasaran tentang penggambaran Kako Misquerlentz bisa dilihat di foto profil author :D Author bikin sendiri lho. . . plak! Penting g' sih

So, what do you think? Apa boleh author lanjut fict Ga-je ini? RnR please. . . :


	2. Chapter 2

Yaay. . .! Chapter dua sudah update ^-^ Yah, meskipun hanya sedikit review tapi author sudah senang sekali ^w^ Bagaimanapun author memiliki prinsip untuk meneruskan sampai tamat semua fict karya author tanpa harus bergantung pada jumlah review

Special Thanks for:

Taiyou kaze and Everly De Mavis

So, with all of my spirit, author persembahkan. . .

**New Prey Or New Love**

Setelah menjadi iblis dan menjalani hari-hari membosankan sebagai iblis bersama butler setianya, Sebastian, Ciel memutuskan untuk mencari mangsa pertamanya. Seorang gadis mungil dengan jiwanya yang murni dan bersih, mangsa yang sempurna bagi Ciel. Akankah gadis itu benar-benar jatuh pada perangkap Ciel atau. . . justru Ciel yang jatuh pada mangsanya.

Kuroshitsuji always belong Yana Toboso, this Fict belong to me

Author peringatkan sekali lagi: Ciel X OC Rated **T** semi **M**

.

.

.

Ciel meletakkan gadis dipangkuannya dengan hati-hati diatas kasur berukuran King size miliknya. Kako masih terlelap ketika Ciel memperhatikannya dengan intens. Ciel merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian lusuh yang dikenakan gadis itu. Tidak cocok untuk gadis cantik nan manis seperti dia, apalagi dengan noda darah yang begitu banyak. Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Ciel pun beranjak menuju ke lemari mewahnya. Mengambil sebuah atasan piyama putih polos yang ia rasa sesuai untuk 'tamunya'.

'Saatnya belajar menjadi butler iblis.'Gumam Ciel lalu mulai melepaskan kancing baju yang dikenakan Kako. Awalnya Ciel biasa saja melakukannya. Namun seiring dengan semakin bertambahnya kancing yang terlepas, tubuh molek bagian atas Kako pun terekspos sempurna, membuat Ciel mengambil napas berat tiap kali jarinya secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit putih merona yang begitu lembut dan menyenangkan untuk disentuh itu. Dan Ciel tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari dada Kako yang terlihat sebagian. Dada yang cukup besar untuk gadis seusia dirinya, berwarna putih, melengkung indah dan terlihat sangat lembut.

'What the hell I am thinking.' Pikir Ciel dengan wajah memerah lalu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mengganti pakaian lusuh Kako dengan piyama lalu menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu agar tidak membuat pikirannya tercemari oleh hal-hal mesum yang disukai Sebastian.

"My my Bocchan." Ciel nyaris tersentak demi mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan butler setianya, Sebastian. Ciel menoleh, memberi tatapan death glare pada butlernya. Mata biru Ciel kembali ke warna darah sebagaimana iblis. Sementara Sebastian terkikik geli melihat sikap tuan mudanya yang menurutnya sangat cute.

"Kau lama, Sebastian." Cibir Ciel yang dibalas Sebastian dengan senyum devilnya yang seperti biasa.

"Saya hanya sedikit bersenang-senang, my lord. Dan saya pikir anda pun bersenang-senang dengannya." Balas Sebastian sembari melirik mangsa baru Ciel yang telah terbungkus selimut.

"Ooh, anda bahkan sudah bisa mengganti pakaiannya." Goda Sebastian sambil menyeringai nakal melihat baju lusuh yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Berisik-" Sembur Ciel namun kemudian terpotong oleh suara tubuh Kako yang menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Nngghh." Bibir Kako bergumam, mengerang pelan seakan terganggu pada suara-suara berisik yang mengusik tidur tenangnya. Ciel menghela napas, melirik sebentar gadis yang bergelung nyaman dalam selimut putih itu lalu beralih menatap butlernya.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat." Ujar Ciel lalu melangkah keluar kamar diikuti Sebastian yang kemudian meniup lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar luas itu. Suasana suram tercipta sebagaimana keseluruhan mansion yang minim penerangan. Dua iblis berjalan dalam diam di tengah kegelapan. Iblis muda dengan wajah stoicnya sementara iblis di belakangnya memperlihatkan seringainya ketika melirik sebentar kamar di belakang mereka.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sinar matahari mulai menyingsing pelan, menghantarkan sinar hangat yang menembus jendela besar tertutup korden motif flora yang melindungi seorang gadis dari pantulan langsung sinar matahari. Burung-burung gereja bercicit diluar, bergerak lincah di antara dahan dan ranting, menyampaikan dengan gembira bahwa ini adalah pagi yang indah untuk beraktifitas.

Seorang bocah berambut green grayish memasuki sebuah kamar luas, memperhatikan sesuatu yang masih bergelung manja di atas ranjang. Kako belum bangun, tampak begitu menikmati tidurnya. Mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan damai setelah selama ini tidur dalam ketakutan di sebuah ruang yang jauh dari sinar kehidupan.

Perlahan Ciel mendekati ranjang Kako, berusaha tidak membuat suara dari sepatu pantofelnya yang beradu dengan lantai. Ciel memperhatikan selimut yang melorot sebatas pinggang ramping gadis itu, membuat Ciel mengingat kejadian malam kemarin dan itu membuat hormonnya terasa berletupan di dalam dirinya.

Ciel kini mendapati dirinya bergerak merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping Kako yang masih terlelap dengan wajah polos seperti malaikat. Seringai terkembang di bibir Ciel dan mata Ciel berubah menjadi merah keunguan ketika ia merasakan jiwa yang memiliki rasa sangat manis menggoda seluruh inderanya. Jiwa Kako adalah jiwa yang begitu murni, tetap suci meskipun selama ini berada dalam penderitaan kegelapan. Mungkin sama halnya seperti _wine_ berkualitas tinggi yang disimpan dalam gudang bawah tanah agar menghasilkan rasa dan aroma menggiurkan.

'Hanya aku yang boleh mencicipimu.' Pikir Ciel lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memperoleh posisi yang tepat.

Ciel tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk sedikit saja mencicipi makanannya. Ingat, dia adalah tipe tuan muda yang tidak sabar dan selalu mendapatkan keinginannya. Tangan Ciel terulur, menyibakkan sedikit anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Kako, lalu bergerak turun mengusap pipi putihnya yang merona dan halus kemudian berakhir pada bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah alami. Ciel menyukainya, menyukai saat kulitnya berkoneksi dengan kulit Kako. Menikmati sensasi dari aroma tubuh gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati Ciel menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Kako, menghirup aroma wangi bunga segar yang tersiram air hujan. Ciel dapat merasakan rasa jiwa yang mengalir dibawah kulit halus Kako. Begitu manis, nikmat, jauh lebih nikmat dari dessert yang dulu Sebastian selalu sediakan sebagai cemilannya.

"Mmmhh." Napas Kako menjadi berat saat dirasakannya hidung Ciel bergerak menggelitiki leher jenjangnya. Mengikuti instingnya, Ciel mengeluarkan lidahnya, menyusuri leher putih itu dan membuat permukaannya basah. Kako merintih dengan mata masih terpejam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menyisiri area sekitar leher dan bahunya. Hanya saja matanya masih terlalu berat untuk membuka. Ia masih sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Ciel menyeringai mendengar rintihan-rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kako, terdengar seperti sebuah melodi di telinganya. Meskipun Kako belum sadar tetapi tubuhnya memberikan respon bagus pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Ciel.

"My my bocchan." Ciel menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap jengkel pada butler serba hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum miring.

"Bukan hal yang sopan untuk menyerang gadis yang sedang tertidur, bocchan." Ujar Sebastian kalem sambil tersenyum mesum. Ciel mendecakkan lidah, lalu beringsut turun dari ranjang, merapikan sebentar jas hitamnya yang agak kusut. Sebastian tertawa kecil melihat bocchannya itu lalu melangkah menuju jendela, menyibakkan korden dan mengikatnya di tepi dengan simpul rapi.

"Anda masih harus banyak belajar, Bocchan." Ujar Sebastian kemudian mendekati ranjang Kako.

"It's time to wake up my lady." Ujar Sebastian dengan nada cukup pelan namun bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kako. Kako menggeliat pelan, merasakan panas sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya dari balik kaca jendela yang tidak lagi tertutup gorden. Mata bulat caramelnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang mengkonfrontir penglihatannya.

"Ngh, di-dimana aku?" Gumam Kako saat ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dihadapannya berdiri dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Seorang berpakaian butler serba hitam sedang tersenyum manis padanya dan seorang lagi merupakan seorang bocah berambut kelabu yang usianya hampir sama dengannya sedang melipat tangan di dada, memandangnya dengan datar.

Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kako. Butler itu memperhatikan sesuatu yang 'agak menarik' ketika gadis itu bangkit sambil mengucek matanya, tampak seperti anak kucing yang baru bangun tidur. Namun, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sebastian, melainkan kancing piyama Kako yang tampak ya, berantakan. Kancing pertama dikaitkan pada lubang nomor dua. Kancing nomor dua tidak dikancingkan. Lalu kancing nomor tiga dan seterusnya dikaitkan pada tempat yang benar.

Sebastian melirik Ciel yang membuang muka karena hasil pekerjaannya dalam mengancingkan baju tidak beres. Sementara Kako yang mengetahui dirinya terbangun pada tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya, hanya memperhatikan dua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalian berdua siapa?"Tanya Kako polos, memecah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kako, masih memasang senyum andalannya dibibirnya.

"Kami adalah orang yang menolong anda, sweet young lady. . ." Jelas Sebastian. Kako memiringkan kepalanya, nampak sesuatu mengganggu dalam pikirannya.

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi? Apa semua kejadian menakutkan itu hanya mimpi?." Gumam Kako pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Kako masih mengingat betul kilatan peristiwa saat ia diletakkan diatas altar dan pemimpin ritual menancapkan belati ke perutnya. Semestinya sekarang ia telah berada di surga, atau tempat apapun itu selain di bumi. Seharusnya ia sudah mati sekarang.

"Itu bukan mimpi, Kako Misquerlentz. Semua yang kau alami adalah kenyataan."Ujar Ciel sambil menyeringai yang membuat Kako tersentak. Kako mengenal suara itu, itu adalah suara iblis yang ada dalam 'mimpinya'. Iblis berwujud gagak hitam yang menawari kontrak, namun ia tolak karena ia adalah seorang gadis religius yang berpegang teguh pada Tuhan. Dan kini iblis itu kembali muncul di hadapannya dalam wujud seorang bocah berambut kelabu dengan mata merahnya.

"Ka-kau."Bibir Kako bergetar saat Ciel menatapnya dengan intens sambil menyeringai. Genggaman Kako mengerat pada selimut yang melingkari pinggangnya. Mengapa nasibnya sedemikian buruk? Setelah terlepas dari orang-orang berjubah merah yang akan menjadikannya korban, kini ia malah berada di sarang dua iblis yang ia tidak ketahui apa tujuannya.

"Just relax my lady. Tidak ada hal yang perlu anda takutkan." Ujar Sebastian, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil yang tampak tertekan itu. Tangan Sebastian yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih perlahan mengelus kepala Kako, membelai rambut yang memiliki warna hampir sama dengannya. Kako menggelengkan kepala perlahan, tampak takut untuk menatap mata merah Sebastian. Ciel yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan alis, sedikit surprise dengan perhatian Sebastian tersebut.

"Mungkin anda perlu waktu untuk mandi, milady?" Tawar Sebastian. Kako yang mendengar tawaran Sebastian, berdiam diri sebentar, tampak memikirkan sesuatu lalu gadis itu mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ya, Kako rasa, ia perlu waktu untuk mencerna semua hal gila yang secara beruntun terjadi padanya. Dan mungkin, berendam di dalam air akan membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih jernih.

Sebastian tersenyum melihatnya lalu berdiri dengan hormat.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan air untuk anda, milady." Ujar Sebastian lalu pergi ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Kako hanya berdua dengan Ciel yang bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan dada di tangan. Suasana menjadi aneh karena tidak ada yang membuka suara dan hanya saling menatap untuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Ciel yang menatap datar Kako namun begitu intens, sedangkan Kako menatap Ciel dengan pandangan tidak mengerti mengapa iblis berambut kelabu itu menatapnya seperti itu.

"A-apa?"Tanya Kako kemudian dengan pipi yang memerah.

Tidak ada balasan dari Ciel karena selanjutnya bangsawan muda yang telah menjadi iblis itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kako yang mengerjapkan mata.

….

"Airnya sudah siap milady." Ujar Sebastian sopan pada seorang gadis yang termangu menatap jendela. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sebastian.

"Te-terima kasih errr. . . Tuan-" Ujar Kako

"Sebastian Michaelis." Potong Sebastian cepat. Kako mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut pada butler serba hitam itu sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Untuk seorang iblis sepertimu, kau bisa membodohi semua orang dengan kebaikan palsumu. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari gadis itu, Sebastian Michaelis?" Ujar sebuah suara bernada tajam yang keluar dari bibir Ciel.

"Apakah anda merasa cemburu, Bocchan?" Goda Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Ciel mendecakkan lidah seperti biasa lalu mengeluarkan nada mengancam pada butlernya.

"Dia milikku, Sebastian."Tegas Ciel sambil menggeram pelan.

"Ya, tentu saja Bocchan. Dia hanya sedikit mengingatkan saya pada putri saya." Ujar Sebastian yang membuat kemarahan Ciel mereda seketika.

"Putrimu?Kau pernah memiliki anak?"Tanya Ciel penuh keingintahuan. Sebastian mengangguk lemah sambil memejamkan mata ruby-nya.

"Bagaimanapun, saya pernah menjalani kehidupan bahagia sebagai seorang manusia sebelum menjadi iblis." Ujar Sebastian yang membuat Ciel terdiam.

"Nostalgia, uh?" Cibir Ciel yang disambut tawa kecil dari Sebastian.

"Saya rasa, saya harus mempersiapkan sarapan bagi nona kecil." Ujar Sebastian sambil sedikit membungkuk, kemudian beringsut pergi meninggalkan bocchannya yang masih berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"Kebahagiaan huh, betapa bodoh mengharapkan hal semu seperti itu."Gumam Ciel sarkatis dengan wajah angkuh menatap hamparan langit biru dari balik jendela.

…..

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kako melepaskan bajunya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit heran, baru menyadari bahwa baju lusuhnya sudah berganti dengan piyama putih hangat yang kancingnya dikancingkan secara asal. Tak ingin berpikir macam-macam, Kako mengambil sebuah handuk di dekat wastafel dan melilitkannya pada tubuh polosnya. Saat ia telah selesai dengan handuknya, ia mendengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka. Reflek, Kako pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati Ciel berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa spon dan sabun cair.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kako gugup dengan wajah merona malu. Jari jemari Kako mengerat pada handuknya sementara Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tampak heran dengan pertanyaan Kako barusan. Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang akan dilakukannnya. Ia akan membantu Kako mandi, sama halnya seperti selama ini Sebastian memandikannya.

"Tentu saja memandikanmu." Ujar Ciel dengan biasa. Dahi Kako berkedut mendengar pernyataan Ciel barusan. Sementara Ciel hanya diam, menunggu Kako melepaskan handuknya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu?" Tanya Kako dengan senyum yang dihiasi simpang empat di dahi. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya, tampak lola menangkap maksud Kako sampai kemudian bangsawan muda itu memperhatikan Kako yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit dari dada sampai sebatas paha. Apa ada yang aneh? Pikir Ciel.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Keluar!"Ujar Kako dengan lantang sambil menunjuk pada pintu.

"W-What?"Ciel mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, shock karena baru kali ini selama hidupnya ada seseorang yang berani mengusirnya.

"Keluar. . .!" ulang Kako lagi sehingga membuat Ciel akhirnya mengalah. Ia meletakkan spon dan sabun cair yang dibawanya di dekat wastafel sebelum beranjak keluar dengan terlebih dahulu menutup pintu. Di luar kamar mandi, Ciel dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara gerutuan Kako yang mengatainya mesum, pervert, dan julukan-julukan mesum lainnya.

"Ck, apa yang salah?" Gumam Ciel kesal sambil memijit pelipisnya karena tidak mengetahui apa kesalahannya. Bukankah sudah wajar bagi seorang butler iblis untuk memandikan majikannya. Ya, meskipun Ciel belum menjalin kontrak dengan Kako, tetapi bukankah hal yang biasa bagi Ciel untuk berlatih menjadi butler iblis seperti halnya Sebastian yang bertalenta dalam banyak hal.

"Ada apa Bocchan?" Sapa Sebastian yang melihat Ciel kebetulan melintas dihadapannya dengan muka kusut. Sebastian baru saja menata segala hidangan lezat di meja makan yang dilapisi taplak mewah dengan ukiran-ukiran indahnya. Keahliannya sebagai butler sempurna memang tidak terbantahkan jika dilihat dari semua caranya dalam mengerjakan sesuatu secara elegan dan tepat waktu. Ciel menatap butlernya sebentar, matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang suntuk karena suatu hal.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak becus mengerjakan sesuatu Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel yang membuat Sebastian mengedipkan mata mendengarnya.

"Ya, kalau boleh jujur, anda memang kurang ahli untuk melakukan suatu aktifitas sederhana seperti memakai pakaian, memakai sepatu bahkan soal urusan mandi." Jelas Sebastian yang justru menjadikan wajah Ciel semakin masam.

"Tapi anda pun mempunyai kelebihan dalam bidang berpikir. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkan anda dalam bermain catur atau game strategi lainnya. Selain itu, bukankah kemampuan anda dalam menganalisis kasus sangat hebat sehingga menjadikan anda sebagai Ciel Phantomhive, anjing penjaga ratu." Urai Sebastian yang sama sekali tidak membantu Ciel dalam mengembalikan mood-nya.

"Pantas saja dia menolak kumandikan." Gumam Ciel yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sebastian. Sebastian tidak dapat menahan tawanya demi mendengar keluh kesah tuannya tersebut. Ciel yang mendengar butlernya menertawainya hanya mampu memberikan tatapan death glare sehingga tawa Sebastian pun berhenti.

"My my, tentu saja dia menolak anda memandikannya Bocchan. Semua gadis akan merasa malu jika seorang laki-laki asing melihat tubuh mereka apalagi menyentuhnya." Ujar Sebastian yang membuat pipi Ciel bersemu merah. Ah, kenapa Ciel tidak memikirkan hal simple semacam itu? Pantas saja Kako tadi mengusirnya plus mengatainya sebagai tukang mesum.

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuknya?" Tanya Ciel alih-alih sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan. Tampaknya di rumah ini tidak ada pakaian yang sesuai untuk gadis sepertinya. Mungkin kita perlu pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuknya." Ujar Sebastian, Ciel hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke kota." Putus Ciel.

…..

"Bisakah kau memberi alasan tepat kepadaku Sebastian, mengapa aku harus menyamar sebagai perempuan seperti ini?" Ujar Ciel dengan kedut sebal didahinya sambil berjalan diantara kerumunan dengan mengenakan dress berwarna pink yang dulu ia kenakan saat menghadiri pesta di kediaman Viscount Druitt. Sebastian menyeringai kecil mendengar omelan Ciel.

"Bocchan, apakah anda tidak ingat tujuan kita untuk mencari pakaian bagi nona kecil?Apa jadinya jika dua orang pria masuk ke dalam toko pakaian wanita? Tentunya akan terlihat lebih wajar jika seorang wanita yang membeli pakaian dengan didampingi butlernya." Sebastian berargumentasi sehingga membuat Ciel terdiam membenarkan, meski dalam hati ia tetap merasa kesal.

Ciel dan Sebastian memasuki sebuah toko pakaian wanita yang terlihat megah dari luar. Sebenarnya, banyak toko pakaian yang berjejer di daerah itu, hanya saja Ciel memilih salah satu yang menurutnya menjual pakaian dengan bahan dan kualitas tinggi. Bagaimanapun Ciel adalah seorang bangsawan yang cukup berpengetahuan tentang fashion serta ahli dalam memilih pakaian yang sesuai namun tetap berkualitas.

"Selamat siang, nona manis." Sapa seorang perempuan penjaga toko ketika Ciel dan Sebastian memasuki toko. Ciel hanya mengangguk singkat dan nyelonong masuk sementara Sebastian mengikuti langkah Ciel dengan terlebih dulu memamerkan senyuman menawannya yang membuat si penjaga merona seketika.

Ciel memperhatikan ratusan potong baju yang dipajang pada manekin ataupun digantungkan pada rak-rak baju. Semuanya tampak indah dan bagus, membuat Ciel cukup kebingungan juga untuk menentukan baju yang sebaiknya diambil, sampai kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah gaun biru muda eksotik yang dikombinasikan dengan warna pink yang bawahan roknya dibentuk lipit mengembang dengan gambar aneka bunga musim semi.

'Terlihat kalem namun tetap mempesona.'Pikir Ciel lalu mengambil gaun itu.

"Pilihan yang bagus Bocchan."Ujar Sebastian yang sepertinya tidak didengarkan Ciel karena Ciel masih sibuk memilih sweater. Tangan Ciel bergerak seperti tangan seorang pianis, meraba dan merasakan tekstur kain. Beberapa kali kepalanya menggeleng saat dirasanya kain sweater tidak tepat, agak panas, atau benang rajutannya sedikit kasar. Sementara Sebastian yang melihat kesibukan bocchannya itu, diam-diam tersenyum sehingga membuat semua pengunjung wanita di toko tersebut menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk sekedar cuci mata melihat butler yang _so damn hot_ itu.

Setelah Ciel mendapatkan beberapa potong baju yang terdiri dari gaun, sweater, dan piyama, kini ia beranjak menuju tempat pakaian dalam wanita. Sampai disini, Sebastian tidak ikut masuk. Bagaimanapun dia cukup sadar diri dengan eksistensinya sebagai seorang pria yang tidak boleh seenaknya memasuki tempat yang menampilkan pakaian-pakaian privasi seorang lady.

Ciel tampak bengong melihat aneka pakaian yang disuguhkan. Berbeda dengan yang tadi dimana ia bisa berpikir jernih saat memilih pakaian, sekarang hasratnya seolah yang menuntunnya untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian minim bahan itu. Ciel berdiri mematung di depan sebuah manekin yang memajang pakaian dalam berwarna gelap transparan dengan dihiasi renda dan pita berwarna pink. Pipinya memerah saat membayangkan Kako dihadapannya memakai pakaian seperti itu, pasti akan tampak sanngaaaat menggoda.

"Pakaian itu cocok untuk anda, nona. Apakah anda akan berbulan madu?"Ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Ciel tersentak. Seorang gadis pelayan menegurnya sambil tersenyum manis, ralat senyum bisnis, Ciel sangat tahu itu.

"Jadi, pakaian ini cocok saat melakukan bulan madu?" Ulang Ciel yang dibalas anggukan semangat sang gadis pelayan. Pipi Ciel memerah saat tanpa bisa dicegah, pikirannya memunculkan imajinasi liar dimana ia dan Kako melakukan "sesuatu" yang biasanya disebut dengan istilah Honeymoon. 'Keep focus, Ciel!' Gerutu Ciel sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengusir imajinasinya.

"Anda akan 'berbulan madu' dengan pria tampan di sana itu kan?" Ujar si gadis pelayan sambil menunjuk Sebastian yang dikerubungi para ladies, kebanyakan tampak sebagai bangsawan, tentu saja karena ini adalah toko pakaian perempuan yang ternama. Bola mata Ciel melebar mendengar pernyataan gadis tersebut. 'What the hell!' batin Ciel misuh-misuh saat ia dituduh akan melakukan 'itu' dengan butlernya. Hello, Ciel masih lelaki normal. Salahkan saja dress pink dan wig panjang berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya yang membuatnya dikira sebagai perempuan betulan.

"Ehemm, saya rasa saya lebih menyukai pakaian yang lebih sederhana namun tetap terlihat modis." Ujar Ciel sambil mendehem berat.

"Ah, begitu , tiap wanita mempunyai selera masing-masing."Ujar si pelayan lalu memberikan privasi kepada Ciel untuk memilih-milih. Cielpun mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dalam plus korset yang sekiranya sesuai dengan ukuran Kako dan tidak terlalu tampak 'wah'. Berikutnya, ia bersama Sebastian menuju ke kasir untuk membayar semua pakaian tersebut.

"Anda membutuhkan waktu cukup lama berada di tempat pakaian dalam wanita, Bocchan."Ujar Ciel saat mereka berjalan kembali ke mansion mereka. Ciel menaikkan alis, tampak kesal sekaligus sedikit merona secara bersamaan.

"It's hard to choose, Sebastian." Ujar Ciel singkat.

...

Sesampainya di mansion, Ciel mendapati Kako sedang duduk manis di meja makan masih mengenakan piyama putihnya. Semua makanan di meja makan tampak utuh, belum tersentuh sedikitpun sehingga membuat Sebastian menaikkan alis.

"Maaf, young lady, apakah makanan yang saya buat tidak sesuai selera anda?"Tanya Sebastian sopan.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Saya hanya menunggu kalian berdua." Ujar Kako lalu tersenyum manis. Entah sejak kapan Kako sudah merasa tidak takut lagi pada dua iblis itu.

"Menunggu kami?" ulang Ciel sambil meletakkan kantong coklat berisi belanjaannya tadi. Kako mengangguk.

"Ya, bukankah kalian belum makan?"Ujar Kako sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Iblis tidak membutuhkan makanan manusia, Miss Misquerlentz." Jelas Sebastian.

"Karena makanan iblis seperti kami adalah jiwa manusia."Lanjut Ciel lalu menyeringai menatap Kako, membuat Kako sedikit berjengit namun kemudian kembali ke sikap tenangnya.

"Apakah kau merasa takut?"Tanya Ciel seraya memaku tepat bola mata berwarna coklat caramel teduh itu dengan matanya yang berwarna merah berkilat menyala. Kakomenggeleng, balas menatap Ciel dengan berani. SementaraSebastian yang memperhatikan, menyunggingkan senyum penuh ketertarikan.

"Kalau kau ingin memakan jiwaku, pastinya kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku."Balas Kako.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, bisa saja aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyantap jiwamu itu."Ujar Ciel sembari tertawa kecil ala iblis. Kako hanya bergeming, mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar sembari menghela napas.

"Then. . . jika itu yang akan terjadi, apakah aku harus mengeluhkan takdirku?"Ujar Kako tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Ciel dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menggelora. Bau jiwa yang sangat murni. . . Rasa jiwa yang sangat manis . . . menggoda dan memikatnya.

"Baiklah, saya rasa, sekarang adalah waktu bagi milady untuk menyantap sarapannya, Bocchan." Ujar Sebastian, memutus percakapan Kako dengan Bocchannya. Ciel tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan terlebih dahulu menatap Kako dengan tatapan memicing.

"Maafkan ucapan Bocchan saya, milady."Ujar Sebastian seraya menyilangkan tangan kirinya di menatap Sebastian dengan mata bulatnya, "Mengapa anda meminta maaf Tuan Sebastian?" Tanya Kako lugu. Sebastian tertawa kecil melihat wajah lugu gadis satu ini.

"Karena ucapan Bocchan mungkin sedikit melukai perasaan anda, milady. Dan tolong jangan panggil saya tuan. Karena saya hanyalah seorang butler iblis. Cukup panggil saya dengan Sebastian."

Kako mendengarkan Sebastian penuh perhatian meskipun tangannya sibuk memotong sebuah cake lalu menelannya.

"Tidak masalah, Sebastian. Karena entah mengapa, aku merasa akan baik-baik saja."Ujar Kako lalu tertawa ceria.

"Wow, semua makanan ini luar biasa, Sebastian." Puji Kako yang dibalas Sebastian dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah, milady."Pekik Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"Kako menghentikan acara makannya dan meletakkan sendok beserta garpu di sisi piring.

"Bocchan membelikan beberapa pakaian untuk anda kenakan."Ujar Sebastian seraya memungut kantong coklat yang berada di atas meja dekat jendela.

"Bocchan sendiri yang memilihnya dan ia memilihnya dengan serius."Urai Sebastian lalu menyerahkan kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya kepada Kako. Gadis beriris caramel itu menerimanya dengan hati-hati, agak bimbang namun tetap mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sebastian.

"Jangan berterima kasih pada saya, milady." Ucap Sebastian yang membuat Kako tersadar kepada siapa seharusnya ia berterima kasih.

. . . . . . . .

"Ciel?"Ciel menoleh pada sebuah suara feminim lembut yang berada di belakangnya. Tampak Kako memasuki ruangan perpustakaan dimana ia berada sekarang. Mata Ciel membulat melihat Kako tampil dalam balutan gaun berwarna biru yang tadi ia beli. Kako tidak hanya terlihat cantik, tetapi indah atau bahkan. . .sempurna. Segala yang ada pada diri Kako membuat gaun biru itu tampak lebih hidup.

Kako berjalan semakin mendekati Ciel lalu berhenti kurang dari satu meter di depan Ciel, membuat hati hitam Ciel berdetak lebih cepat, membangkitkan kehidupan yang sebelumnya mati.

"Terima kasih untuk bajunya."Ucap Kako dengan tulus seraya tersenyum kecil pada Ciel yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, apalagi mengira aku akan berbuat baik padamu." Ujar Ciel yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ciel tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Ciel tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu ataupun melakukan hal yang menakutinya. Tetapi entah kenapa, bibir dan tindakan Ciel tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ciel selalu berbuat hal yang membuatnya tampak seperti iblis yang bisa menyakiti siapapun. Apakah ini efek dari menjadi seorang iblis?

Di luar dugaan Ciel, Kako malah mengembungkan pipi chubby-nya, sama sekali tidak merasa takut terhadap gertakan Ciel.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau memang berbuat baik padaku dan aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."Ujar Kako sedikit memberi penekanan pada ucapannya.

"Terserah kau saja."Ucap Ciel seakan tidak peduli dan duduk bersila di atas lantai beralaskan karpet dimana banyak sekali buku dan artikel berceceran mengelilinginya. Kako menghela napas panjang, membiarkan Ciel berkutat dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Sementara gadis itu kemudian beranjak menuju deretan rak buku, tampak tertarik mengamati dan membaca-baca beberapa buku yang kebanyakan berusia tua namun terlihat terawat rapi. Diam-diam, Ciel memperhatikan Kako dari celah-celah buku yang tersusun. Bagaimana gadis itu berjalan pelan dari satu rak buku ke rak yang lain. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna sehitam malam, bergerak lincah seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Wajah manisnya yang terlihat serius membaca, tangan mungilnya yang membolak-balik halaman. Serta bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah delima, membuka menutup saat bergumam membaca bacaan. Ciel tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia seakan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang gadis yang saat ini berada dalam satu ruang dengannya.

"Misquerlentz" Gumam Ciel pelan saat mata merah Ciel menangkap sepotong kliping yang terdapat kata 'Misquerlentz' di dalamnya. Memang, tujuan Ciel ke ruang perpustakaan pribadinya ini adalah karena ia ingin mengetahui siapa Kako sebenarnya. Ciel merasa tidak asing dengan marga Misquerlentz yang dimiliki Kako. Ia merasa familiar dengan kata itu entah dimana ketika ia masih sebagai Queen's Watch Dog.

Kako berada cukup jauh dengan Ciel. Gadis berambut hitam lembut itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi dekat jendela sambil membaca buku karangan Shakespheare sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ciel sekarang.

Ciel membaca sepotong artikel tersebut, mencermati sebuah foto hitam putih yang agak buram namun masih bisa diidentifikasi.

'_Pembantaian terjadi di kediaman Misquerlentz. William Misquerlentz dan istrinya ditemukan tewas dalam mansion mereka yang terbakar. Sementara putri mereka menghilang tanpa jejak dan belum ditemukan sampai berita ini turun. Mengingatkan pada kejadian serupa yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu di kediaman Phantomhive.' _Begitu kalimat singkat yang tertera di bawah foto bergambar mansion mewah yang terbakar hebat.

"William Misquerlentz." Gumam Ciel lagi sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari keping memori yang coba diingatnya.'Ah, aku ingat.' Pikir Ciel kemudian sambil membuka mata dan saat itu, ia melihat Kako yang masih duduk manis sambil menghayati buku ceritanya. Sejenak, raut wajah Ciel berubah sendu. Ia ingat bahwa William Misquerlentz adalah sahabat karib ayahnya dulu. Jika ayahnya bekerja sebagai Queen's Watch dog yang memberantas kejahatan di balik layar atas titah Ratu, maka William adalah orang yang memperjuangkan keadilan secara terang-terangan sebagai hakim yang selalu menghukum setimpal tiap pelaku kejahatan berat.

Meski Ciel tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan William, semasa ia menggantikan jabatan ayahnya sebagai Queen's Watch dog, tetapi banyak berita baik tentang orang itu. Masyarakat Inggris banyak yang menyukainya, begitu pula dengan keluarganya. Istrinya yang orang Jepang juga mendapat tempat di mata publik sebagai aktivis perjuangan hak-hak kemanusiaan. Keluarga Misquerlentz juga dikenal sebagai keluarga yang sangat religius dan tidak pernah terlibat skandal sehingga semakin menambah citra di kalangan masyarakat. Dan ketika tiba-tiba terdengar berita bahwa keluarga Misquerlentz dibantai dan mansion mereka dibakar, maka gemparlah publik Inggris ketika itu. Apalagi kejadian itu berselang sekitar tiga tahun dari peristiwa yang terjadi di kediaman Phantomhive. Namun anehnya, ketika itu, Ratu tidak meminta Ciel untuk mengusut kasus tersebut, justru memberinya kasus tentang anjing iblis yang meneror sebuah desa terpencil.

'Pantas saja anak mereka seperti dia' Pikir Ciel sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Kako yang tertawa geli pada burung gereja yang hinggap di pangkuannya.

'Dia tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya saja, dia putih dan aku hitam.'

Ciel bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mendekati Kako yang masih tampak bercanda dengan burung kecil di pangkuannya. Burung gereja itu terbang ketika merasakan bayangan gelap yang semakin mendekat. Kako yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya, reflek mendongakkan wajah, mendapati Ciel yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ciel?"Ujar Kako yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Ciel. Ciel tersentak sebentar, lalu mengulurkan sebuah kliping berisi potongan Koran usang yang berada di genggamannya pada Kako.

"Aku menemukan ini."Ujar Ciel saat Kako menerima pemberiannya. Kako tertegun sebentar, membaca berita yang memuat tentang masa lalu indahnya yang terbakar habis di dalam lautan api. Ciel melihat raut wajah Kako yang berubah murung.

"Aku bahkan hampir lupa wajah mereka."Lirih Kako sambil menyentuh potret kedua orangtuanya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kau tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang?"Tanya Ciel yang dibalas anggukan lemah Kako.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau dan . . . kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk hidup dengan iblis sepertiku."Ujar Ciel dengan pipi sedikit merona. Apa yang diucapkannya seolah merupakan sebuah kalimat lamaran terhadap gadis didepannya.

Kako tertegun sejenak mendengarkan kalimat Ciel barusan.

"Terima kasih."Ujar Kako tulus sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ciel terdiam sebentar. Tanpa disadari oleh Kako, Ciel sudah menundukkan wajahnya, untuk mensejajarkan dengan posisi Kako yang sedang duduk.

"Tetapi, perlu kuperingatkan bahwa aku bisa menyerangmu kapan pun. Bagaimanapun kau adalah mangsaku." Ujar Ciel begitu pelan, berbisik penuh sensualitas. Bibir Ciel bahkan hampir menyentuh telinga gadis yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dan Kako benar-benar shock ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menjilati cuping telinganya. Lidah Ciel! Lidah Ciel yang begitu cekatan menghantarkan sensasi geli yang aneh, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang ia rasakan ketika terlelap tadi.

Kako menahan napas, wajahnya bersemu merah. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan seseorang memperlakukannya seperti ini?

"Menjauh dariku!" pekik Kako sembari mendorong dada Ciel cukup keras. Ciel tampak terkejut dengan perlawanan yang diberikan oleh Kako. Napas Kako tersengal selama beberapa saat, pipinya memerah sempurna membuat Ciel mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik. Ia gadis yang mudah panik dan sangat naïf meskipun cukup keras kepala juga, pikir Ciel.

"Jangan kekanakan." Balas Ciel sembari tersenyum mencemooh.

"Aku sudah menolongmu, setidaknya berikan aku sesuatu yang menarik sebagai balasan." Lanjut Ciel tanpa mengurangi seringainya.

"You pervert!" Sentak Kako sambil memandang tajam Ciel. Coklat caramel bertemu merah darah, saling beradu menunjukkan ekspressi masing-masing.

"Tentu saja. aku adalah iblis." Balas Ciel dengan tenang. Kako hanya bungkam, tidak ada gunanya ia berdebat dengan iblis sombong di depannya. Dengan langkah menghentak gadis kecil itu berlalu sambil menggumamkan gerutuan-gerutuan pelan. Ciel mengikuti langkah Kako dengan ekor matanya, seringainya terkembang lebar, "My dear Kako, kau akan menjadi milikku cepat atau lambat." Ujarnya saat melihat siluet tubuh mungil gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

**To Be Continued**

**Umm. . . kayaknya Ciel Out Of character ya? /(_ _) Aduh, maaf. . . Author bikin Ciel jadi agak mesum. ^w^ Tapi rated-nya kan emang semi M. . . hehehe**

**Terima kasih kepada para readers sekalian yang sudah sudi mampir dan membaca, I just hope you like my story, So would you like to sign a review?**

**Kritik, saran, maupun flame terbuka lebar **


	3. Chapter 3

**His Mistress, Meet The Reaper**

Chap 3 update! ^-^

Special Thanks for :

Chersygunawan, pulchra1arcanum2

Kagamine MiCha : Waaahh! Maaf, maaf! Author nggak tahu kalau efek Ciel yang menjadi mesum membuat kamu cengar-cengir seharian. Waduh kalau ortu-mu sampai tahu fict ini, bisa-bisa author di tabok nih gara-gara mencemari pikiran anaknya yang imut dan lucu dengan hal-hal berbau porn. Wah. . . maafkan author sledeng ini! Tapi, terima kasih buat ^-^

GNara : Kyaaa! Senangnya. . . senangnya, ada yang terhibur dengan fict author (^0^) Ugh. . ! Jujur pertama kali publish, author tidak yakin fict ini bakal berhasil karena mungkin terlalu OOC dan author sudah mempersiapkan mental menerima segala flame. Tapi yeah, thank you guys with your review. Its keep me feel comfortable. Really thank you. . . ;)

Everly De Mavis: Terima kasih untuk sarannya ^-^ Hehe. . . , rated M ya? (author mem-blush)

Sebenarnya author agak bingung menentukan Rated-nya. Apa kira-kira fict ini masih boleh berada di Rated T atau sudah harus ditendang ke rated M -_-a Gimana ya? Perasaan fict ini masih aman-aman saja lagipula sudah author beri peringatan T semi M. Sekali lagi, hanya semi M. Jadi nggak sampai yang melakukan piiip. Ah, tapi mungkin ada sih sedikit piiip tapi Cuma sedikit. SEDIKIT. PiiP

Lagian kan Ciel masih kecil, 13 tahun. Kako bahkan belum genap 13 tahun jadi nggak boleh aneh-aneh ya? Eh, tapi kalau seumpama _Tongue kiss_ itu udah termasuk rated M nggak sih? Arghhh! Author bingung *(^0^)*

Ya, daripada lama-lama dengerin keluh kesah author langsung saja. . .

**New Prey Or New Love**

Warning: Ciel x oc.

Rated T semi M. Perhatian! T semi M

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso only

.

.

.

Terdengar langkah menghentak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang melewati sepanjang koridor. Meski bibirnya cemberut menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal, tetapi sama sekali tidak menghapus image manis dan cantik pada wajahnya yang segar. 'Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?! Kurang ajar sekali menyentuhku seenaknya!' Geramnya dalam hati. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana ketika lidah Ciel yang begitu basah mengulum telinganya dan jangan lupakan pula kejadian tadi pagi yang Kako sangat yakin bahwa Ciel juga 'mencari kesempatan' saat ia tertidur.

Sementara bibir mungil Kako terus menggumamkan gerutuan, tiba-tiba matanya yang menatap lantai koridor menangkap sebuah bayangan yang semakin membesar dan seolah menuju ke arahnya. Kako terkesiap, kepalanya meneleng ke samping. Dan gadis itu merasa tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Merah, warna merah memenuhi kornea matanya. Mantel merah yang melambai juga helai-helai rambut panjang yang berkibar di angkasa. Mata beriris hijau dengan lingkaran kekuningan di bingkai kacamata nyentrik yang memicing dengan seringai lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi runcing menakutkan.

Mahkluk merah itu berdiri dengan elegannya pada pagar tepian koridor, tepat di depan Kako.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kako masih dengan nada yang menunjukkan kekesalan setelah kejadian dengan Ciel tadi. Mahkluk merah di hadapannya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mengamati mahkluk mungil di hadapannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kako yang dilihati seperti itu merasa risih terutama ketika orang berbalut mantel merah yang tidak ia ketahui dengan pasti apa gendernya, menyeringai sembari menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu gadis kecil." Ujar Grell dengan tatapan mata meremehkan. Mata bulat Kako memicing, sedikit merasa waspada dengan orang aneh di depannya.

"Oh ya, namaku Grell Sutcliff, kekasih Sebastian." Ujar Grel yang berubah 180 derajat menjadi centil sembari menunjukkan pose lebainya. Kako yang mendengar hal 'tabu' tersebut langsung membatu dan merasa merinding.

"Ke-kekasih Sebastian ?" Ulang Kako sembari meneguk ludah.

"Yup!" Grell memasang pose andalannya, tangan berbentuk V di dekatkan pada bibirnya yang tersenyum mengerikan karena gigi-gigi runcingnya yang terekspos.

"Lalu gadis kecil. . ." Grell menggantung kalimatnya, melompat turun dari pagar balkon dan berjalan pelan mendekati gadis beriris coklat jernih itu. Kako beringsut mundur, ia bisa merasakan aura bahaya dari mahkluk yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Grell.

"Katakan padaku bahwa. . . kau bukan anak Sebastian, Hm?" Grell memojokkan Kako pada dinding koridor, menangkap dagu gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk menatap mata Grell yang cukup aneh. Warna mata hijau kusam dikelilingi kuning tua.

"A-aku. . ." Suara Kako tercekat. Tangan Grell yang panjang mencekik lehernya cukup erat, namun masih bisa membuatnya mengambil napas meski hanya sedikit.

"Katakan bahwa Sebastian tidak meniduri wanita lain dan kau bukan anak hasil hubungan terlarang macam itu." Ujar Grell pelan namun menekan, sama halnya tekanan pada leher Kako. Kako ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa. Tangan Grell mencegah tenggorokannya untuk mengeluarkan suara, hanya erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. 'Dia gila.' Pikir Kako sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Grell dari lehernya.

Tubuh mungil Kako terangkat ke atas membuatnya semakin sulit mendapat pasokan oksigen. Kaki kurusnya menendang-nendang, mengenai Grell namun tidak memberi efek apapun. Grell menyeringai puas melihat mahkluk tak berdaya di tangannya. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada William untuk tidak membunuh mahkluk hidup setelah insiden peristiwa madam Red. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan keinginan itu demi melihat seorang anak yang sepintas memiliki kemiripan dengan Sebastian, iblis super hot yang merupakan pria idamannya.

"Aku akan merasa sangat terhormat untuk membunuhmu, manis." Bisik Grell di dekat Kako yang matanya tertutup setengah. Dalam hati, Grell memuji keuletan gadis kecil itu untuk terus berontak. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mencengkram tangan Grell, berusaha mempertahankan napas kehidupannya. Grell mendecih saat dirasakannya kuku-kuku Kako yang cukup panjang menghujam pada kulitnya.

"You should Go Hell. . .!" Dengan pekikan tersebut, Grell menghempaskan tubuh Kako ke luar balkon tingkat tiga. Sejenak, Kako merasa melayang, tentu saja saat ini ia berada di udara, terhempas tanpa bisa terbang. Sementara Grell meloncat di atasnya dengan sebuah mesin gergaji yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Rest in peace!" Grell berteriak penuh semangat sembari mengayunkan gergaji yang merupakan death schyte-nya. Bunyi mesin pembunuh terdengar mengerikan seiring dengan beradunya roda gerigi yang berputar kencang siap menebas apapun. Kako memejamkan matanya merasakan kematian kembali memanggilnya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Bbbrrruuuaakkk. . .! Bunyi berisik mesin gergaji yang menakutkan berganti dengan suara keras sesuatu yang seolah bertubrukan. Kako membuka matanya, terkejut saat melihat siluet pria tinggi dengan jas hitamnya sukses menendang Grell jatuh tersungkur keatap. Sedangkan sang pria yang tak lain adalah Sebastian mendarat dengan elegannya beberapa meter dari tempat jatuhnya sang shinigami merah.

Sekilas, Kako melihat Sebastian menyeringai ke arahnya. Seringaian Sebastian tersebut membuat Kako tersadar bahwa ia masih tetap melayang di udara dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Apakah Sebastian membiarkannya untuk mati?

Grep!

Kako tak merasakan suatu kesakitan apapun. Sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya, tepat beberapa meter sebelum tubuh mungilnya berbenturan dengan bumi akibat gaya gravitasi. Kako mengerjapkan mata caramelnya beberapa kali, mendapati wajah tanpa emosi milik Ciel yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ci-Ciel?" Ujar Kako dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Tubuhmu gemetaran." Ujar Ciel lalu mengangkat tubuh Kako sedikit naik, memposisikan Kako senyaman mungkin hingga kepala gadis itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Kako hanya diam, sementara Ciel mulai membawanya berjalan.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Sebastian?" Tanya Kako kemudian seraya menggerakkan bola matanya, menangkap siluet dua orang yang sedang bertarung di atas atap.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan tentang Sebastian." Jawab Ciel begitu tenang lalu meloncat dengan mudahnya menuju balkon tingkat dua.

"A-apa? Bagaimana kau bisa setega itu? Ba-bagaimana jika mahkluk merah itu membunuh Sebastian?" Tanya Kako beruntun dan terdengar seperti sedang mengomeli Ciel meskipun tubuhnya masih lemah. Kening Ciel mencetak simpang empat. Sudah cukup baginya bersabar menghadapi sikap Kako yang terlalu sentimentil.

"Oh, diamlah! Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" Bentak Ciel yang sukses membuat Kako bungkam. Bagaimanapun, Kako dapat mendengar nada cemas dari suara Ciel. Apakah Ciel mencemaskannya?

"Jika kau bertanya lagi. . ." Ciel memberi jeda kalimatnya, memikirkan hukuman terbaik untuk membuat gadis di pangkuannya tidak berisik.

"Aku akan menciummu." Ciel menyeringai mengetahui ancamannya ampuh membuat Kako terdiam dan tampak panik dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa kesulitan apapun iblis muda itu lalu menyusuri lorong-lorong koridor dengan Kako berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Kako karena sedari tadi Ciel belum juga menurunkannya, membawa tubuhnya melewati lorong-lorong koridor yang sunyi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kucium ya?" Balas Ciel dengan nada sarkatis. Sebenarnya Ciel tidak keberatan juga untuk melakukan apa yang diucapkannya. Tetapi ia sangat tahu bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbuat hal tidak 'senonoh' semacam itu.

"Ta-tapi.. ." Kako hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya tetapi terputus karena Ciel menatapnya intens dengan tatapan 'diam dan menurut saja, atau kucium'. Kako sedikit berjengit takut dan gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, mengamati posisinya saat ini. Tangan Ciel yang kokoh menopang punggungnya dan juga bawah lututnya. Dada bidang Ciel yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, menghantarkan aroma citrus meskipun Kako yakin tidak ada detak kehidupan di dalamnya. Sedikit ragu, Kako mendongakkan wajahnya, mengamati wajah Ciel yang mulus seperti porcelain. Mata bulatnya yang biru. Biru itu berbeda dengan warna mata lainnya. Biru itu gelap namun mempesona, seakan Kako terseret pada samudera terdalam yang indah namun menyesatkan. Lalu, bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang, hidung yang sedikit mancung juga bibir agak pucat namun tampak memikat.

"Kau bisa menyukaiku jika terus menatapku begitu." Ujar Ciel dengan wajah stoicnya. Kako yang ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Ciel diam-diam, tampak salah tingkah sebentar lalu mengalihkan wajahnya, kembali menunduk. Ah, Apakah Kako tidak tahu bahwa Ciel sedari tadi juga menatapnya lama? Bau wangi lembut lavender dari tubuh Kako begitu akrab di indera penciuman Ciel. Panas tubuh Kako yang menghantarkan hangat pada tubuh dingin Ciel sehingga Ciel betah berlama-lama membawa gadis itu mendekat ke tubuhnya. Wajah Kako yang begitu manis, imut dan. . . polos ditambah dengan mata bulat besar berwarna coklat caramel. Hidung Kako yang mungil dengan bibir yang mungil pula. Bibir mungil yang terlihat penuh, sangat lembut, dan merekah merah delima. Perfect.

"Kau. . . lebih cocok sebagai perempuan." Gumam Kako yang jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Ciel. Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ungkapan polos Kako barusan, itu agak melukai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Meskipun ia adalah seorang iblis yang tidak mempermasalahkan urusan gender tetapi ia sepenuhnya berwujud sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Kau ingin bukti bahwa aku ini seorang lelaki, hm?"

Mata caramel Kako membulat sempurna. Kekhawatiran gadis itu semakin menjadi karena Ciel kini membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Apa yang ingin Ciel lakukan padanya?

"Ahk!" Pekik Kako ketika Ciel melemparkannya ke atas ranjang.

"Sakiitt. . ." Rintih Kako saat ia merasakan punggungnya membentur ranjang cukup keras, namun rintihan itu tidak lama karena berikutnya Kako di kejutkan dengan tubuh Ciel yang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kako, tampak frustasi. Ciel hanya menyeringai, "Diam dan nikmati saja." Lidah Kako terasa kelu. Ciel menatapnya seperti serigala lapar yang menatap seekor anak domba buruannya. Kako berusaha bangkit tetapi Ciel mencengkram erat pundaknya, memaksanya untuk tetap berada di posisinya.

"Whooaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hh-hentikan. . .!"

"Ahhh. . .!"

"Ci-Cciieelll. . . a-aku thiidaak tahaann. . .!"

"Nngggghhhh. . . Aaaahhhhkkk. . .!"

Suara-suara jeritan yang meminta untuk berhenti serta desahan napas memenuhi kamar luas dengan desain klasik tersebut. Atmospere terasa panas, sama panasnya dengan pergumulan dua mahkluk yang berada di atas ranjang Kingsize.

Ciel menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Simpang empat tercetak didahinya yang berkedut karena Kako terus-terusan memberontak hingga menyulitkannya. Apalagi Kako tidak berhenti untuk menjerit, seolah gadis itu sedang disiksa lahir batin oleh seorang pedofil yang 'memangsanya'

"Kekanakan." Desis Ciel yang disambut deathglare oleh Kako.

"Kau membuatku basah!" tuding Kako tak mau kalah. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pusing menghadapi tingkah gadis yang masih ia tahan di bawah tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku menyembuhkannya!" Geram Ciel seraya mengamati leher Kako yang masih menyisakan sedikit memar kemerahan akibat cekikan Grell tadi. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya dimana bekas cekikan itu begitu jelas tercetak mengelilingi leher Kako seluruhnya.

"Kau ingin aku berterima kasih setelah kau melecehkanku?!" Jerit Kako yang membuat Ciel menatap gadis itu jengah.

"Melecehkan? Itu menyembuhkan." Bela Ciel setelah mengatur napasnya sejenak. Well, menghadapi Kako benar-benar menguras kesabarannya dan ia bukan tipikal orang sabar.

"K-Kau menjilati leherku dan itu pelecehan!" Ini sudah kedua kalinya Ciel menikmati lehernya dan itu membuatnya marah sekaligus malu.

Ciel diam sejenak. Wajahnya yang stoic memperhatikan pipi Kako yang bersemu merah dengan desah napasnya yang mulai teratur. Ciel sangat tahu bahwa Kako tipe gadis pemalu, terlihat dari tingkah kikuknya yang memiringkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Ciel.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Ujar Ciel sembari menyeringai. Kako terlihat gelagapan, Tanpa persetujuan Kako, Ciel kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher gadis itu. Meskipun Kako berontak dan berusaha mendorong Ciel sekuat tenaga, tetapi Ciel lebih kuat mendesak tubuh Kako agar tidak bergerak kemanapun.

"Sedikit lagi." Ujar Ciel sembari menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjilati sisa-sisa luka di leher Kako. Kako mengerang pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Matanya terpejam erat, terlalu malu untuk melihat apa yang Ciel lakukan saat ini. Lidah Ciel bergerak dengan cekatan, maju mundur memberikan lapisan saliva pada leher Kako yang berwarna putih susu.

"Ci-Ciel. . SShh-sudah." Rintih Kako tanpa bisa menahan desahannya. Desahan dan napas berat Kako seakan melodi merdu yang mengalun di telinga Ciel, membuat Ciel terlalu sayang untuk menghentikannya meskipun leher Kako telah kembali seperti semula. Lidah Ciel masih menari-nari pada leher jenjang milik Kako, memberikan jejak-jejak saliva serta mencecap rasa nikmat yang bisa ia peroleh. Wangi lavender yang merupakan aroma khas tubuh Kako juga panas tubuhnya memberikan sensasi aneh yang begitu nikmat bagi Ciel. Uh. . . Ciel benar-benar ingin 'memakan' gadis ini. Apalagi Ciel bisa merasakan aliran darah pada urat pembuluh di leher Kako. Ciel memang bukan vampire penghisap darah tetapi dari aliran darah tersebut, Ciel bisa merasakan seberapa nikmat jiwa yang mengaliri kehidupan Kako.

Menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu keasyikan menikmati 'mangsanya' cukup lama, Ciel menarik wajahnya dari perpotongan leher dan bahu Kako. Gadis itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat. Wajahnya merah padam lebih seperti strawberry ranum siap petik namun raut kekesalan jelas terlihat dari pancaran matanya.

"Mesum." Desis Kako sembari mengusap kasar lehernya sehingga telapak tangannya bisa merasakan cairan lengket yang ditinggalkan Ciel di sana.

Mata Ciel membola mendengar ucapan Kako barusan. Nah, lihat. . . betapa tidak tahu dirinya gadis ini. Setelah Ciel berusaha 'menyembuhkannya' ia justru meneriaki Ciel mesum. Meskipun yeah, Ciel akui bahwa ia sedikit mesum tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang bangsawan bermartabat setinggi langit tentu menolak hal itu mentah-mentah.

"Ck, kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Kako Misquerlentz." Geram Ciel sembari mencengkram kasar kedua bahu Kako yang membuat si gadis meringis kesakitan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Ujar Kako kemudian yang membuat Ciel mengangkat alisnya. Cengkraman tangannya pada Kako sedikit mengendur ketika ia melihat mata bulat Kako mulai berkaca-kaca. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mencubit hatinya. Sial! Mengapa ia merasakan hal brengsek semacam ini?!

"Mengapa kau menolongku dari kematian dan memberikanku tempat untuk tinggal tetapi kau juga memperlakukanku seperti mainan yang bisa kau perlakukan seenaknya?" Tanya Kako dengan nada bergetar. Ada kepahitan yang terdengar dari suaranya yang bercampur isakan. Ciel memandang lurus mata Kako yang juga menatapnya dalam. Hei, Kako memang mainannya. Gadis itu Cuma mangsanya yang bisa ia perlakukan sesuka hati, bukan? Jadi mengapa Ciel masih merasakan perasaan 'agak bersalah' yang sekarang terasa menohok dirinya.

". . . Lebih baik kau membunuhku saja." Ujar Kako kemudian tanpa ragu. What the hell she say? Seketika mata merah Ciel membola. Apa yang diucapkan Kako memang benar. Akan lebih mudah jika Ciel membunuhnya lalu menikmati rasa jiwanya, bukankah ia lapar? Aneh, Ciel akhirnya menyadarinya, merasa bodoh juga mengapa ia bersusah payah menjadikan Kako miliknya. Apa karena ia terlalu sayang untuk memakan gadis itu? Seperti halnya anak kecil yang melihat bentuk makanannya begitu menarik hingga tidak sanggup untuk mengambil barang secuil saja makananya. Gah. .! iblis tidak mungkin memiliki rasa sayang. Kalau begitu yang dirasakannya sekarang apa? !

Tetapi, jika diputar kembali dari awal, Ciel sudah menolong Kako secara Cuma-Cuma tanpa ikatan kontrak. Ia tidak segera membunuh gadis itu dan memilih membiarkannya tinggal bersamanya. Ia bahkan memerintahkan Sebastian untuk melayani gadis itu sebagaimana Sebastian melayani Ciel. Ada yang salah. Seorang mangsa tidak akan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sembari meremat rambut green greyish-nya dengan frustasi, Ciel bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Kako, meninggalkan Kako yang masih terengah di atas ranjang. Mata berwarna madu milik Kako menatap punggung Ciel yang berjalan menjauh ke luar ruangan. Tidak ada yang dikatakan iblis muda itu, namun Kako merasa sedikit lega karena Ciel membebaskannya untuk sekarang.

Ada satu hal yang saat ini dipahami Kako. Ciel sedang kebingungan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan Kako tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat si iblis berambut kelabu itu tampak depresi. Dan entah mengapa, gadis kecil itu merasa sedih melihatnya. Ada keinginan kuat untuk menolong Ciel dari kegelapannya. Tapi apakah itu mungkin? Bisa jadi justru dialah yang terseret dalam kegelapan bahkan sebelum ia bisa menggapai tangan Ciel. Lagipula, ia hanya manusia biasa sedangkan Ciel. . . Ciel adalah iblis yang bisa kapan saja memakannya.

Sementara itu di atap kastil. . .

Dua orang berdiri pada masing-masing ujung kastil yang agak berjauhan namun berhadap-hadapan. Angin bertiup cukup kencang tetapi tak menggoyahkan mereka sama sekali, hanya sekedar menerbangkan helai-helai rambut juga setelan baju yang mereka kenakan. Sang shinigami menjilat bibirnya, menatap si iblis yang begitu cool dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Aihhh. . . Sebas chan. Kau selalu bisa membuatku merasakan getaran-getaran yang merangsangku." Ujar Grell begitu genit dan mendramatisir sembari mengerlingkan mata yang membuat Sebastian speechless mendadak dengan raut horror.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengandung bayimu." Lanjut Grell yang kali ini sukses membuat iblis super tampan itu ingin muntah.

"Well, sebagai seorang iblis aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal romantis seperti itu." Jawab Sebastian dengan senyum yang membuat rubinya tertelan sempurna.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada jiwa manusia yang penuh cita rasa." Kali ini Sebastian bergerak maju menggunakan lompatan kaki jenjangnya sembari melayangkan tinju pada makhluk merah di hadapannya. Meski agak tidak siap, Grell bisa mengelak dari serangan Sebastian dengan sebuah gerakan salto ke belakang. Seringai lebar masih terpasang di bibir Grell yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcing menakutkan.

"Jangan bohong, Sebas chan. Lalu gadis kecil berambut hitam itu, apakah dia bukan anakmu? Itu berarti kau melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa sepengetahuanku. Oh, sebby. . . kau melukai hati kecilku yang rapuh." Sang shinigami meraung-raung dengan gaya melankolisnya. Grell masih berada di udara dengan rambut merahnya yang terombang-ambing tersapu angin. Berikutnya, sang dewa kematian balas menyerang sang butler dengan gergaji mesin andalannya.

'RROOOAARR. . .' Bunyi memekakkan telinga dari mesin pembunuh Grell dengan tangkas dapat ditahan Sebastian dengan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Sebastian mendorong mundur gergaji mesin tersebut bersamaan sambil melompat menjauh, bersiap melakukan balasan.

"Sayang sekali gadis itu bukan anakku. Dia adalah mangsa tuanku." Sebastian menyeringai sinis lalu menerjang ke arah sang shinigami dengan tendangan horizontal yang ternyata bisa dihindari Grell sembari meloncat mundur.

"Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Grell sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya membentuk angka 3.

"Tapi aku merasakan dia memiliki rasa yang agak sama denganmu. Tapi rasa itu adalah rasa manusia biasa bukan iblis." Jelas Grell. Mata ruby Sebastian memicing.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, barangkali ia pernah hidup jauh di masa sebelumnya dan memiliki suatu hubungan denganmu. Lalu mengalami reinkarnasi." Jawab Grell mengangkat bahunya. Terdengar bahwa Grell hanya menjawabnya asal namun sepertinya ada kebenaran dalam kalimatnya.

Si Iblis hitam membisu. Seiring dengan angin yang membelai lembut helai rambut sewarna tinta itu, memori masa lalu kembali memanggilnya.

Dulu. . . dulu sekali . . . ia pernah memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak perempuan. Bayang-bayang mereka masih kabur bagi Sebastian, meski sekeras apapun iblis itu berusaha mengumpulkan puing-puing kenangan orang-orang yang pernah disayanginya. Mata coklat jernih yang teduh selalu menjadi hal pertama yang ia ingat, kemudian rambut lembut berwarna pirang keemasan. Wajah itu masih terlalu silau, wajah damai istrinya yang menatapnya. Sebastian sudah lupa seperti apa raut istrinya juga anaknya yang ia yakini mewarisi rambut hitam miliknya. Juga. . . bagaimana keduanya meninggal. . . ia lupa sama sekali.

"Grell." Sebuah suara menginterupsi dua orang yang masih berdiam di posisinya. Wajah Grell kontan memucat. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat untuk menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

Delima Sebastian melirik ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati dewa kematian lain yang tampak membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Death schyte memanjang seperti galah dengan ujungnya yang menyerupai pemotong tanaman bersandar manis di lengan kiri si shinigami yang baru muncul, sementara tangan kanannya membawa sebuah buku entah apa itu.

"Grell, kau kembali lalai dalam bertugas. Melanggar aturan shinigami untuk tidak menyakiti mahkluk yang masih memiliki kehidupan dan. . . kau diam-diam kemari hanya untuk bertemu. . . iblis macam dia." Jelas William dengan raut tanpa ekspressi sembari membolak-balik buku hitam di tangannya yang kemungkinan besar merupakan buku etiket seorang dewa kematian. Mengakhiri ucapannya, William melirik Sebastian dengan pandangan jijik dan tidak suka. Sementara Sebastian balas memberi shinigami senior itu dengan senyum andalannya yang bermaksud untuk mencemooh William.

"Eh, W-Will. . . I-itu bisa kujelaskan." Ratap Grell sedikit ketakutan ketika merasakan hawa menakutkan dari seniornya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dari raut non ekspressi milik William, kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang tidak berada pada mood yang baik. Tidak ada alasan apapun bagi seorang shinigami untuk melanggar apa yang telah ditetapkan di buku yang masih setia berada di tangannya.

GLEKH! Grell menelan ludahnya susah payah. William pasti akan memberikan hukuman berat yang melelahkan baginya setelah ini. Seperti misalnya memotongi Cinematic Record dari ratusan korban medan perang hanya dengan menggunakan death schyte gunting kecil. Oh No. .! Bagaimana nasib kuku Grell yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia _manicure _dengan bantuan Undertaker?! No!

Dan detik berikutnya, shinigami itu hanya bisa pasrah saat William menyeret jubah merah panjangnya untuk segera pergi. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dibanding ketika Will menginjak tubuhnya yang babak belur lalu menarik rambutnya ketika insiden kematian madam Red.

"Good bye, my love Sebby. . ." Jerit Grell dengan gaya puppy eyes-nya sembari memonyongkan bibirnya memberi kiss bye pada Sebastian yang membatu karena merinding.

'BUAGH' Sebuah jitakan keras di kepala merah Grell membuat Shinigami itu mengaduh kesakitan lalu tersenyum kikuk pada William yang masih meyeretnya. Sebastian hanya memandangi kepergian dua dewa kematian itu sambil menghela napas panjang. Sedikit banyak, ucapan terakhir Grell tadi mulai mengusik pikirannya kembali.

Memang benar jika Sebastian dulu pernah menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai manusia. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai gambaran apapun tentang bagaimana kehidupannya dulu bersama istri dan anaknya yang . . . ia pun lupa seperti apa mereka. Ya, dia tidak mempunyai kenangan sebagai manusia. Kenangan. . . Cinematic Record? Tunggu dulu, harusnya ia punya tetapi kenapa ia tak memilikinya? Tentu saja, semua orang memiliki Cinematic Record begitu juga Sebastian ketika ia masih menjadi manusia. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya Cinematic Record-nya itu. . . hilang? Wajah Sebastian sedikit tersentak ketika pemikiran-pemikiran itu mulai berkembang liar di kepalanya.

Dan semua hal yang dipikirkan Sebastian pun terhenti ketika dilihatnya William yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Reaper berkedudukan tinggi itu berhenti sejenak, terlihat seperti mengendus-endus udara. Ada bau familiar yang ditangkap penciuman dewa kematian seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa bersikap seperti seekor anjing." Sindir Sebastian dengan seringai mengejeknya. William tidak ambil pusing untuk meladeni omongan iblis berambut hitam itu. Matanya yang dibingkai kacamata hitam kuno melirik sepintas Sebastian sebelum menghilang bersama dengan Grell.

'Bau roh yang tersesat.' Pikir William sembari menyeringai tipis yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Ya, aroma itulah tadi yang sempat tercium indera penciumannya yang sensitive. 'Ini akan menarik. Setidaknya bisa untuk promosi jabatan.' Pikir shinigami senior itu dengan berbagai macam spekulasi rencana yang disusun di otaknya.

**TBC**

**Well, (-_-)a **uumm. . . bagaimana pendapat para reader? Apakah chapter 3 ini semakin OOC atau Ge-Je? /( w) aduuhh. . . maaf kalau author bikin seenaknya masa lalu Sebastian yang punya anak dan istri. Wkwkwkw. . . Serius! author juga heran dapat ide darimana. Habisnya Sebastian kayaknya masa lalunya nggak pernah keliatan deh di anime maupun di manga-nya jadi. . . author obrak-abrik aja masa lalunya , heheheh * (Blethak! Ditendang Sebastian. RRoooarr. . . Grell ikutan ngamuk. Hii . . . author kabur)

Oya, Terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang kebetulan lewat and sudi membaca fict luar biasa geje ini. Arigatou gozaimashita kepada para reviewer, para follower, dan yang udah berkenan mem-fave ^-^

Your Review/ your follow/ your favorite is my spirit to keep writing

Berkenan meninggalkan jejak review ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

His Mistress, Kidnapped!

Hai cieru cherry datang lagi *(^0^)* Chapter 4 is Up! Oya, sekilas info (Ehem, ehem) chapter keempat ini mungkin lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dan mungkin juga lebih Ge-je dan semakin OOC. Jadi, buat para readers disarankan sabar membaca aja ya. . . Just enjoy the story, Okay? ^-^

Bila ada salah ketik, miss typo dan semacamnya author minta maaf karena 'agak malas' mengeceknya, hehe. Anyway guys. . . Let me reply your review first. Cuz, I really appreciate it! (^-^)b

Special Thanks for:

Kagamine MiCha : Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^-^ cieru bingung mau balas kayak gimana tapi ya jawab pertanyaan Mikan aja lah. Iya, Kako memang reinkarnasi anaknya Sebas. . di chapter 5 nanti dimunculin kok asal-usulnya. Ok, sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mereview dan mengikuti kelanjutan fict ini :D

Akihiro Gumilenovo : Wah, terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai fict aneh bin ajaib ini. :D

Waduh, jangan salahin Ciel donk kalau jadi semi mesum kayak gitu. Ini nie yang mesti disalahkan, author seledeng dengan name pen cieru cherry, wkwkwkw ,

G .Nara : Yang penasaran sama hubungan Kako and Sebby, sabar dulu ya, nungggu chapter ke 5, hehehe. Psst. . . Fict ini masih boleh dilanjut rated T semi M ya? (hehehe, senyum nista, merencanakan scenario kemesuman Ciel digaplok Ciel) Arigatou buat reviewnya ^-^

Lucatha : Maaf, maafin author tak tahu diri ini yang seenaknya merubah Ciel jadi rada-rada mesum. Aduh, author jadi serba salah nih. . . apa tingkat kemesuman Ciel udah di atas Sebby ya? , Tanks udah review

RhaaXSebastian : Thanks a lot buat reviewnya :D Bikin author merasa comfortable. Eh, tapi beneran nih ceritanya bagus? Perasaan cerita ini OOC sekali ,

Cuap-cuap session end. . . So, readers let me presented fourth chapter of. . .

**New Prey Or New Love**

Warning: Ciel x Oc.

Rated T semi M. Perhatian! T semi M

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is belong to Yana Toboso only

.

.

.

Pagi yang berkabut. Matahari cukup tinggi tetapi sinarnya samar karena terhalang oleh kabut yang menghantarkan hawa dingin menyusup kulit. Tetumbuhan dan pohon-pohon basah, sisa gerimis yang turun beberapa menit yang lalu. London memang seperti itu, baik di kota maupun di bukit terpencil cuacanya hampir sama. Matahari hanya bersinar beberapa jam, setelahnya mendung membuat langit berwarna kusam. Terkecuali di musim panas dimana matahari bisa bersinar selama delapan jam penuh, itupun kalau langit sedang berbaik hati tidak mengundang awan kelabu untuk datang.

Tetapi bagaimanapun hidup di kota akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Jika kau berada di kota, kau masih bisa menemukan semacam hiburan. Bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, kedai penjual makanan ataupun gerai-gerai yang memajang aneka benda menarik seperti mainan, baju, dan lain sebagainya. Kau juga bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia lain dan hidup secara wajar di tengah hiruk pikuk kota. Tetapi jika di tempat terpencil semacam bukit dekat ngarai begini, apalagi tinggal bersama dua orang iblis, menjalani kehidupan secara normal serasa bagai mimpi. Itulah yang Kako pikirkan sekarang.

Jari-jemari gadis berambut sehitam malam itu menangkup buku bacaan yang berada di atas wajahnya. Kako sangat tahu bahwa membaca buku dengan cara tiduran bukanlah posisi membaca yang benar, hanya saja gadis itu sedang merasa bosan. Bola mata coklat caramel itu berputar menatap sekitarnya, mengamati pepohonan perdu dan pinus yang memagari kastil besar milik iblis yang membawanya kemari juga tatanan taman luas yang mengelilingi gazebo tempatnya berada sekarang.

Begitu sepi. . . sangat sepi hingga ia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara desau angin lirih diantara dedaunan pohon pinus, juga samar-samar lolongan anjing hutan. Well, sudah sekitar seminggu suara-suara alam itu begitu akrab dengan telinganya yang berarti juga sudah seminggu ia terkurung di kastil megah nan suram milik iblis bernama Ciel dan Kako sama sekali belum menjejakkan kakinya ke dunia luar.

Apa boleh buat, ia sebenarnya ingin pergi tetapi ia takut jika keluar dari kastil besar tersebut ia akan tersesat di hutan gelap disana dan lebih buruknya ia akan bertemu anjing hutan atau para penghuni hutan lainnya. Selain itu, Kako juga terlalu segan untuk mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut pada Ciel ataupun Sebastian. Hubungannya dengan Ciel begitu aneh dan mendingin beberapa hari terakhir sejak insiden kedatangan Grell. Benar, sejak itu Ciel memang tidak pernah 'menyentuhnya' tetapi juga tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Ah, Kako benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir iblis bernama Ciel, mengapa membawanya ke tempat terpencil begini jika untuk menelantarkannya?

Berkeluh kesah pada Sebastian sepertinya juga percuma karena Sebastian adalah iblis profesional yang pastinya sama sekali tidak akan tersentuh untuk membantu gadis biasa seperti dirinya. Meskipun Sebastian melayaninya dengan baik, seperti menyediakan sarapan dan dessert yang sangat lezat tetapi itu semua atas perintah Ciel. Intinya, Sebastian hanya akan mematuhi Ciel karena mereka terikat kontrak selamanya, setidaknya itu yang Kako pelajari setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama dua iblis tersebut.

**o~o0I0o~o**

"Apa yang anda perhatikan Bocchan?" Ujar seorang lelaki tegap berpakaian butler serba hitam pada pemuda lebih pendek berambut kelabu yang sama sekali tidak bosan memandangi jendela ruang pribadinya. Sebastian menyeringai. Tanpa diberitahu pun, iblis tampan itu bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh mungil yang tersembunyi di bawah naungan gazebo taman. Rupanya sedari tadi Ciel memperhatikan mangsanya sementara gadis yang diperhatikan sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan? Sudah beberapa hari ini anda mendiamkannya dan tidak melakukan interaksi apapun terhadapnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu, Bocchan?"Sebastian mencoba bertanya sesopan mungkin. Iblis yang menjadi majikannya hanya terdiam, tampak terganggu dengan pertanyaan butler setianya. Seandainya saja posisi Sebastian tidak membelakangi Ciel sekarang, ia mungkin bisa melihat gurat merah muda yang begitu kontras dengan pipi pucat tuan mudanya tersebut.

Aihh, Ciel jadi teringat kembali 'pergumulan panasnya' dengan Kako sekitar seminggu yang gadis itu berada di bawah tubuhnya dengan wajah manisnya yang bersemu merah. Tatapan matanya memohon memandang Ciel, sementara tubuh mungilnya sedikit gemetar, efek dari invasi lidah Ciel di leher putihnya yang meninggalkan saliva serta ruam merah samar. Manis. Rasa manis yang sayangnya berakhir dengan kejadian pahit yang membuat hubungan Ciel dengan Kako merenggang.

Oh, shit! Ciel masih mengingat dengan jelas kalimat terakhir Kako. Bagaimana gadis itu begitu berani mengatainya mesum dan yang terburuk gadis itu bahkan memilih lebih baik mati daripada menjadi mangsa sekaligus 'mainan' Ciel. Dan entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat Ciel sangat marah juga frustasi. Gadis itu benar-benar memancing emosinya karena sejujurnya Ciel ingin memiliki gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya dan sama sekali tidak berniat membunuhnya. Jika saja si bangsawan berambut blue navy itu tidak memiliki kontrol emosi yang baik, pastinya ia tidak akan segan melumat bibir mungil nan manis berwarna merah delima milik Kako untuk membungkam kalimat 'pedas' yang diucapkan gadis itu.

Ciel menghela napas, melirik sedikit butler di belakangnya dengan satu alis memicing."Bukan kebiasaanmu untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, Sebastian."

"Ah, maafkan ketidak sopanan saya Bocchan." Sebastian membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan kanan yang menyilang di dada kirinya. Ciel mendengus.

"Kau mulai bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini."Lanjut Ciel yang membuat Sebastian sedikit tersentak dengan Ruby-nya yang melebar.

"Menawarinya dessert dan camilan di siang hari meskipun di pagi hari ia sudah mendapatkannya bersama sarapannya. Padahal dulu kau sering menolak saat kuminta membuatkan camilanku di siang hari dengan alasan menjaga pola makan serta kandungan nutrisi dan bla bla bla. . ." Mulut Ciel mengoceh sementara mata merahnya tak lepas menatap mata ruby dari seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Katakan Sebastian, kau pikir siapa tuanmu?" Suara Ciel lengan kurusnya bersilang di dadanya yang membusung angkuh. Pandangannya tak bergerak kemanapun selain cerulean ruby milik Sebastian. Sementara Sebastian sendiri tampak tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ciel. Bukannya Sebastian memperhatikan Kako juga atas perintah tuan mudanya itu? Meski Sebastian akui bahwa ia sendiri juga terkadang sedikit memberi perhatian lebih pada gadis incaran Ciel. Ah, sepertinya itu merupakan efek ucapan terakhir Grell yang mengait-ngaitkannya dengan masa lalunya. Berpikir bahwa Kako merupakan reinkarnasi dari seseorang yang pernah terikat dengannya dimasa lampau, Sebastian bahkan begitu baik menawarkan dirinya menemani gadis itu saat sendirian atau membuatkannya camilan secara sukarela.

"Well, tentu saja anda, My Lord. Tapi Bocchan. . . Bukankah anda sendiri yang memerintahkan saya untuk melayaninya dengan baik?" Sebastian balik bertanya dengan raut sedikit bingung dan itu justru membuat Ciel semakin menyalak marah.

"Oh, yeah, aku memang memerintahkannya! Tapi, aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu! Sepertinya kau sedang berusaha mendekatinya atau mungkin mengincarnya barangkali?!" Sebastian terkejut dengan pernyataan Ciel barusan. Kentara sekali bahwa tuan mudanya itu menunjukkan sikap overprotektif-nya pada mangsanya atau bahkan cemburu? Ah, Bocchan-nya itu benar-benar menggemaskan saat jealous, memikirkan hal tersebut ujung bibir Sebastian tertarik membentuk seringai kecil.

Memang jiwa milik Kako memiliki citarasa manis lembut yang mengundang. Jika diibaratkan dengan makanan manusia, mungkin sama dengan dessert chake dengan lelehan krimnya yang meleleh serta aroma manis menguar yang begitu menggoda. Tentu iblis sekaliber Sebastian tidak bisa memungkiri hal tersebut. Tetapi demi apapun ia tidak akan mengkhianati majikannya. Toh lagipula ia lebih menyukai jiwa yang lebih Spicy dengan aneka rasa yang saling berbaur seperti jiwa Ciel dulu. Sementara Ciel, oh tentu Sebastian sangat mengetahui favorit Ciel. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang chake, chocholate, krim dan semua makanan yang memiliki hubungan dengan kata manis. Itu sebabnya Ciel sangat menginginkan jiwa jiwa Kako adalah pemuas yang tepat bagi iblis semacam Bocchan-nya itu.

"My, my, apakah itu artinya anda cemburu, Bocchan?" Goda Sebastian. Ciel mendecakkan lidah, sama sekali tidak berusaha menyangkal pertanyaan butlernya. Kedua tangannya kini berkacak pinggang di pinggangnya yang terbilang ramping, "Jangan coba merebut milikku, Sebastian!Ini perintah!"

"Yes, My Lord." Ujar Sebastian, bertumpu pada lututnya sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Baru kali ini saya melihat anda begitu posessif, Bocchan." Ujar Sebastian sembari mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan senyum Ciel memandangnya jengah, namun tidak berusaha membalas atau berkelit dari ucapan Sebastian. Tubuh Ciel kembali berbalik menghadap jendela, memperhatikan intens tiap gerakan kecil dari seorang gadis yang berada di gazebo tamannya. Melihat reaksi Bocchannya tersebut, alis Sebastian sedikit naik. Iblis berpakaian coat hitam itu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, tampak memikirkan sesuatu hingga sebuah seringai lebar menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

"Sepertinya ia sedang bosan, bocchan." Ujar Sebastian sambil beringsut mendekati majikannya.

"Whew." Balas Ciel yang berarti 'aku juga tahu, bodoh.'

Tanpa Ciel sadari, Sebastian sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Butlernya itu membungkuk dalam, bertemu pandang dengan wajah Ciel yang tampak terganggu dengan posisi absurd Sebastian.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya, Bocchan." Sebastian memberi jeda, meletakkan satu tangannya disisi Ciel.

"Mengajak seorang lady untuk jalan-jalan merupakan salah satu bukti bahwa bangsawan tersebut merupakan gentleman yang mempunyai derajat tinggi." Ujar Sebastian dengan tatapan mendoktrin sekaligus menjatuhkan mental Ciel.

"Dan bahkan jika anda adalah seorang iblis, merupakan kewajiban bagi anda untuk melayani seseorang yang anda tetapkan sebagai mangsa sampai pada batas waktu anda mengambil jiwanya. Dan pastikan anda melayaninya dengan istimewa, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan jika anda memang seorang iblis yang . . .Terhormat." Wajah Ciel semakin pucat -kata maupun wajah Sebastian yang kian mendekat semakin menohok dirinya.

"Okay. Fine." Gerutu Ciel pada akhirnya. "Cepat jauhkan wajah mesummu dariku!" Erang Ciel, terdengar seperti anak kecil yang meledak-ledak. Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti seraya menarik mundur tubuhnya. Yah, kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan bangsawan Phantomhive ini. . .

**o~o0I0o~o**

Kako meletakkan satu tangannya di dekat wajahnya. Kepalanya terkulai miring menatap bunga dandelion yang tumbuh bersama rumput-rumput kecil di sekitar tempatnya sekarang. Beberapa buku yang sudah dibacanya ia tumpuk di sampingnyaya, tanpa niatan untuk membukanya lagi. Lelah, Kako hampir memejamkan matanya jika saja matanya yang masih terbuka setengah itu tidak menangkap kaki kurus pucat yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Ikut denganku."

Kako mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seseorang di hadapannya sudah memasang pose arogan dengan tangan yang terulur beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Gadis bersurai malam itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Raut kebingungan jelas terpancar pada wajahnya yang menatap Ciel bergantian dengan tangan Ciel yang masih setia menunggu uluran tangannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ciel datang dan langsung mengajaknya pergi? Apa Ciel baik-baik saja? Batin Kako menerka-nerka.

Melihat Kako yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah kebingungan yang menggemaskan, membuat Ciel mendecakkan lidahnya, apalagi tangannya yang menggantung di udara sudah merasa kram. Hell, sekali lagi Ciel bukan tipikal orang sabar! Dan perlu dicatat, ia lebih suka melakukan sesuatu dengan gaya arogannya. Jadi, tanpa membuang waktu, iblis berambut blue navi itu mendekati Kako dan melakukan hal yang tidak diduga sama sekali.

"Eh?!" Pekikan Kako tertahan ketika Ciel menyelipkan tangannya diantara bawah lutut dan punggungnya, lalu tanpa kesulitan apapun mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan bridal style. Bridal style yang mendadak membuat Kako tidak siap, sehingga gadis itu reflek melingkarkan tangannya ke leher si iblis muda agar tidak terjatuh. Pipi Kako bersemu merah karena posisinya sekarang mengingatkannya pada peristiwa beberapa hari lalu, saat Ciel membawanya ke dalam kamar. Mata bulat Kako melebar menyadari pemikiran tersebut. Apa jangan-jangan Ciel mau melakukan 'itu' lagi?! atau. . . bahkan lebih dari 'itu'?!

Terlambat bagi Kako untuk kabur. Gadis itu sudah berada dalam pangkuan Ciel dan Ciel telah melompat di udara, dengan mudahnya melewati pagar tinggi kastil. Tentunya hal yang biasa bagi seorang Ciel yang sudah menjadi iblis untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Kaki si iblis blue navy dengan lincah bergerak membelah ke dalam hutan yang menjadi pelindung area tempat tinggalnya, dari satu cabang ke cabang pohon yang lain.

"Umm. . .Ci-Ciel?" Panggil Kako dengan tak menjawab, hanya menurunkan pandangan mata birunya.

"A-apa kau. . ."Kako memberi jeda sejenak, menimbang-nimbang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya."Mau memakanku di hutan ini?" Cicit Kako

"Apa aku terlihat ingin memakanmu?" Ujar Ciel dengan wajah menatap Ciel ragu, mencermati gurat ekspressi di wajah Ciel kemudian menggeleng.

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu." Ujar Ciel dengan nada suaranya yang melunak. Kako tertegun sebentar, ada rona peach samar di pipi chubbynya ketika memperhatikan sepasang manik biru samudera menatapnya penuh -cepat dialihkannya wajahnya, kemanapun selain wajah porcelain milik iblis yang menggendongnya.

Mata sejernih madu itu perlahan melebar ketika ia memandangi objek-objek di sekitarnya. Sinar tipis matahari tampak membelah membentuk garis-garis lurus di antara rerimbunan pepohonan yang basah. Sisi gelap hutan begitu kontras dengan pucuk-pucuk daun muda yang beruntung tersirami cahaya matahari. Burung-burung liar bertengger di antara sela-sela dahan, terdengar samar-samar cicitannya. Sekawanan rusa tampak menyegarkan diri mereka dengan bermain di pinggiran danau. Binatang-binatang kecil seperti kelinci dan armadillo mengintip keluar dari lubangnya. Sebuah potret kehidupan yang masih alami, berbaur dengan suara alam yang menggemerisikkan dedaunan. Tanpa sadar Kako mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang cerah.

Diam-diam Ciel memperhatikan wajah polos Kako. Mata bulat berwarna caramel itu berkilat dengan sinar kehidupannya. Bibir ranum itu merekah indah sambil tersenyum. Lengan kurus gadis itu mengerat memeluk Ciel tanpa disadarinya, membuat darah Ciel berdesir secara tidak wajar. Apalagi, wangi lavender bercampur aroma herbal olive oil menguar lembut dari tubuh gadis bersuarai sehitam malam itu. Ciel tidak tahu mengapa, hanya karena memandangi 'malaikat' mungil ini tampak bahagia, perasaan –entah apa itu- terasa menyusup hangat dalam dirinya.

Sepertinya, 'jalan-jalan sebentar' yang direncanakan oleh Ciel akan memakan waktu. . . sedikit lebih lama.

**o~o0I0o~o**

Dan disinilah ternyata Ciel membawa Kako. Sebuah tempat yang diangan-angankan Kako ketika ia menyendiri di gazebo. Tempat yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk manusia juga bangunan tinggi yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, menunjukkan peradabannya. London City.

Ciel memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya. Bagaimana mata senada dengan warna madu itu membulat dengan kilau ketakjuban melihat kanan kiri jalan. Kako merasa senang, Ciel sangat tahu itu. Tangan mungil gadis itu meremas tangan Ciel cukup erat setiap kali mata caramelnya menangkap suatu objek yang disukainya. Orang-orang ramai berkumpul dan berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing, sibuk melihat-lihat ataupun memilih barang yang mereka suka. Gerai-gerai berjejer menawarkan permainan, pakaian, maupun aneka jajanan. Para penjaja menawarkan dagangannya dengan semangat ketika para pembeli mengerubungi kiosnya. Aroma masakan yang menggiurkan tersebar kemana-mana, menyengat dan menggoda hidung.

Bagi Ciel, aroma tersebut sama sekali tak menarik minatnya karena ia tidak membutuhkan makanan manusia. Namun bagi Kako, aroma tersebut seakan memanggilnya untuk mendekat dan mencicipi barang satu dua makanan. Beberapa kali kaki gadis berambut hitam lurus itu hendak bergerak mengikuti insting rasa kagumnya tetapi kemudian gadis itu urung dan memilih mengikuti langkah Ciel. Bagaimanapun ia tidak memiliki uang sama sekali, apalagi ia berjalan bersama Ciel yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan apa-apa yang ada disekitar mereka. Ya, meski Cuma berjalan-jalan di keramaian kota, Kako sudah cukup puas karena setidaknya ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding berdiam diri di kastil yang suram.

Dari ekor matanya, Ciel melirik Kako yang masih sibuk menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan, gadis di sampingnya itu tidak berisik juga tidak menuntut. Jika saja Ciel berjalan bersama Lizzie sekarang, pastinya Lizzie sudah menyeretnya masuk ke salah satu gerai lalu merepotkannya karena ada banyak barang yang dibeli tunangannya tersebut.

"Kakak, mau beli permen?" Seorang anak kecil berpakaian kumuh dengan beberapa bungkus permen di tangannya sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Ciel dan Kako. Kako melirik Ciel yang memasang wajah angkuh khas bangsawan. Sepertinya iblis muda itu terganggu dengan kehadiran anak kecil di depan mereka. Apalagi alis Ciel sudah menukik satu dengan pandangan jengah.

"Maaf, kami sedang buru-buru." Ujar Kako dengan suara dan senyumnya yang lembut. Dalam hati Kako berdo'a agar anak kecil tak berdosa tersebut cepat menyingkir sebelum Ciel mendepaknya dari hadapan mereka. Namun suara Ciel membuat Kako membulatkan manik hazel coklatnya.

"Pilih mana yang kau suka." Ujar Ciel dengan wajah datar, yang pastinya ditujukan pada gadis yang menemaninya.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kako setelah apa yang diucapkan Ciel. Namun demi melihat wajah Ciel yang sepertinya tidak mau dibantah, Kako pun merundukkan badannya untuk bisa memilih deretan permen yang disodorkan anak kecil yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

". . .Emm, strawberry." Putus Kako kemudian mengambil setangkai permen lollipop dengan warna merah jambu. Si anak kecil tersenyum lebar karena pembeli pertamanya adalah seorang nona muda bangsawan yang cantik dan baik hati. Jauh berbeda dengan para bangsawan yang sering menatap orang miskin seperti dirinya dengan pandangan jijik dan terganggu.

"Hanya satu?" Tanya Ciel yang membuat Kako memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Ya, ini sudah cukup." Ujar Kako agak kikuk. Ciel menghela napas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang masih berada di hadapannya. Dengan tenangnya bangsawan muda itu merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya pada si penjual.

"Ini." Ujar Ciel seraya menyerahkan sekantung uang terbungkus kain gelap yang diikat.

"Tu-tuan, I-ini terlalu banyak." Pekik si bocah kecil yang tidak digubris oleh Ciel.

"Tak masalah, ambil saja." Ujar Ciel dengan cueknya lalu menyeret Kako pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan, terima kasih banyak nona." Teriak si bocah dengan senyum lebarnya. Kako menoleh sejenak seraya melambaikan tangan perpisahan pada penjual miskin yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Thank you Ciel." Ucap Kako dengan tulus. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada iblis di sampingnya.

"Hn."

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan. Sama sekali tak merasa enggan untuk melepaskan tangan. Bola mata Kako masih sibuk bergerak berkeliling, menyusuri bagian-bagian Kota yang ditinggalkannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menikmati suasana seperti ini? Setahun berada di tempat penjualan anak ditambah dua tahun di penjara bawah tanah yang mempekerjakan dan menyiksa anak-anak kurang beruntung seperti dirinya. Bernapas di bawah ketakutan, tidur dalam keadaan gelisah dan terbangun karena teriakan. Dulu ia berpikir ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat cahaya. . .

Kako menunduk sedikit, memperhatikan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Ciel. Tangan Ciel memang dingin tetapi menyejukkan. Bibir gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tangan ini. . . Tangan yang dingin ini. . . berkali-kali menggapai dirinya. Menariknya keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu, membawanya pada kehidupan, menolongnya ketika ia yakin kematian memanggilnya untuk kesekian kali. Meski kenyataannya Ciel adalah iblis sekalipun tetapi. . . Kenyataanpun memperlihatkan bahwa Ciel yang membawakannya cahaya kehidupan.

* * *

Hangat. Ciel tidak pernah merasakan rasa hangat yang seperti ini. Hanya karena menggenggam sebuah tangal mungil yang sedikit lebih mungil dari tangannya, iblis bersurai greengreyish itu mengingat kembali kehangatan yang dulu pernah dicecapnya. Ketika musim panas dimana ia berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Dikelilingi orang-orang terkasih ketika ia masih bisa tersenyum sebagaimana seorang anak yang bahagia. Ini aneh. Seharusnya, Ciel sudah tidak bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Hatinya sudah mati, bahkan sebelum ia menjadi iblis. Ya, mestinya hatinya sudah mati sejak ia menjalin kontrak dengan Sebastian dan memutuskan hidup dalam kegelapan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Tetapi. . . Kenapa sekarang ia merasa hati hitamnya menghangat?

Ciel memperhatikan sekitarnya sebagai pengalih rasa hangat yang mengusiknya. Beberapa pasang mata terlihat menatapnya juga gadis yang saat ini bersamanya. Sebagian ladies tersenyum sembari berbisik pada rekannya, bahkan ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk pada pasangan imut yang sedang berjalan beriringan tersebut.

"Hihihi. . . masih kecil ternyata sudah pacaran ya?"

"Pasangan imut yang serasi . Manisnya . . ."

"Oh my, keduanya sangat imut. Aku mau anakku kelak seperti mereka."

Meski begitu Ciel juga mengeluarkan death glare-nya pada para laki-laki di sepanjang bar dan kedai yang ikut membelalakkan mata memelototi Ciel, terutama. . . Kako. Tangan Ciel terkepal erat. Gemas sekali rasanya ingin mencongkel mata-mata jelalatan itu dari rongganya? Bagaimana tidak, sebagian dari mereka menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan ingin menerkam. Sebagian lagi menatap Ciel dan Kako dengan bayangan pundi-pundi emas jika bisa menjual keduanya. Dan sebagian lagi. . .Ini yang paling membuat Ciel geram bukan main, mereka melotot seakan sedang melucuti satu per satu pakaian Ciel dan Kako. Yang memelototi Ciel pastinya kaum pedofil pecinta sesama jenis sedangkan yang memelototi Kako tentunya pria-pria hidung belang yang juga merangkap sebagai pedofil. Grrrhh. . .

Berbeda dengan Ciel, Kako bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali jika ia menjadi obyek tontonan. Matanya yang bulat caramel itu menatap lurus jalanan di depannya sementara bunyi 'cap-cap' pelan terdengar dari mulutnya yang mengulum permen, sesekali menggigit potongan kecil dari benda bulat bertekstur lunak dan berwarna pink itu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang diajak ibunya jalan-jalan. Tapi hei, ia tidak sedang berjalan bersama ibunya melainkan dengan iblis Ciel yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Seringai terlihat jelas di bibir Ciel ketika ia menangkap pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Bibir ranum Kako yang basah dan lembab oleh saliva-nya sendiri terlihat begitu kenyal, seksi dan lembut. Lidah gadis itu bergerak malu-malu menjilat serta mencecap rasa strawberry dari permennya. Oh, dimata Ciel, lidah basah berwarna merah agak pink itu bergerak pelan dengan sangat sensualnya, maju mundur dengan ritme yang begitu menggoda.

"Ciel, mau?" Imajinasi liar Ciel sirna dalam sekejap ketika sebuah lollipop rasa strawberry terulur di depan mulutnya. Ciel mengangkat satu alisnya, tampak tidak suka dengan benda yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Ah, maaf. Ku-kukira kau mau mencoba permen ini. Ha-habisnya kau melihatku dari tadi."Ujar Kako agak salah tingkah. Tangan mungilnya dengan cepat menarik permennya dari hadapan Ciel, baru teringat bahwa seorang iblis tidak menyukai makanan manusia.

Ciel mendesah. Tentu saja Kako salah paham mengira Ciel tertarik dengan lollipop-nya karena Ciel terus memandangi cara gadis itu saat menjilati benda merah jambu tersebut. Seraya memutar bola matanya ke arah lain, secara tidak sengaja Ciel mendapati sebuah toko cukup besar yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" Tanya Kako ketika tiba-tiba Ciel menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

"Um." Kako menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban meski wajahnya tersirat kebingungan.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun. Tunggu sampai aku kembali." Kako kembali mengiyakan.

"Dan. . . Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun terutama kepada pria. Got it?" Kako tercengang dengan kalimat terakhir Ciel. Jujur, itu sedikit aneh apalagi sepertinya kalimat Ciel tersebut lebih terdengar sebagai _ultimatum_ yang wajib dipatuhi. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menyapanya? Apa ia tidak boleh balas menyapa? Bukankah itu tidak sopan dan terkesan arogan?

"Eh, kenapa?" Kako tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya dan pertanyaan polos itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Si iblis kelabu mendecakkan lidah lalu memandang tajam sepasang hazel di hadapannya, membuat gadis bermanik hazel itu sedikit berjengit takut.

"Nonsense." Balas Ciel kembali mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Kau . . . benar-benar akan kembali kan?" Tanya Kako sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar agak takut sekaligus gugup, kentara sekali bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu takut ditinggal sendirian. Ya, dilihat seperti apapun usia Kako memang masih terbilang anak-anak, belum genap 13 tahun. Semua anak kecil pasti merasa takut jika ditinggal sendirian. Apalagi di sebuah Kota besar yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Lagipula. . . Gadis itu sudah sering melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya pergi lalu tidak pernah kembali. Hei, apa itu berarti. . . Ciel sudah masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang disayanginya?

"Aku pasti akan aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku janji tidak akan lama." Balas Ciel, berupaya meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya. Kako tersenyum lemah sebagai jawaban.

Setelah yakin bahwa gadis bersurai hitam itu baik-baik saja, Ciel mulai berjalan menjauh. Sebentar-sebentar iblis muda itu menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Kako tidak berpindah seinchi pun dari tempatnya. Kako hanya bisa mengikuti punggung Ciel yang kemudian menghilang tertelan pintu masuk sebuah toko mainan. Gadis manis itu sedikit heran juga mengapa Ciel memasuki toko besar bertuliskan Funtom Toy Branch. Bukannya iblis tidak tertarik dengan barang-barang manusia? Tetapi bagaimanapun Kako sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menunggu hingga Ciel kembali. Sembari mengulum permennya yang tersisa separuh, gadis tersebut memilih menepi di pinggir jalan dan mengamati suasana kota London.

Museum dan gereja tua tampak terawat dengan baik. Burung-burung merpati hinggap di atap-atap bangunan, kebanyakan memilih singgah di atap gereja dekat lonceng. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan pedestrian sementara kereta-kereta kuda hilir mudik mengangkut penumpang maupun barang dagangan. Asyik mengamati sekelilingnya, Kako tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya atau mungkin Kako memang tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan orang tersebut.

"Kako Misquerlentz?" Mata bulat Kako bergelinyir menuju ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memandangi sosok pria yang sama sekali asing baginya. Pria berjas gelap dan tampak rapi. Rambut hitam klimis serta kacamata yang membingkai mata berwarna hijau gelap yang dilingkari warna kuning kusam.

'_Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun terutama kepada pria.' _Pesan terakhir Ciel sebelum meninggalkannya terngiang-ngiang dalam otak Kako. Sedikit ragu gadis itu menoleh ke arah toko yang dimasuki Ciel dan tidak mendapati sosok Ciel pada kaca besar transparan yang menampilkan sebagian indoor toko Funthom Toy.

Kako menghela napas. Sepasang manik berwarna madu itu bergelinyir kembali menatap pria asing yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. 'Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat'.

"Y-Ya. Mmm. . . Anda siapa?" Tanya Kako berusaha sesopan mungkin meski agak gugup. Dan itu berarti Kako melanggar ultimatum Ciel karena gadis itu berpikir bahwa Ciel tidak akanmengetahuinya. Lagipula sisi baik Kako mengatakan bahwa sangat tidak sopan untuk mengacuhkan seseorang yang menyapanya dan sepertinya mengenalnya.

Wajah pria di hadapannya sangat datar, tidak terukir suatu gurat ekspressi apapun sehingga Kako tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan si pria berkaca mata. Namun, Kako menyadari bahwa ia merasa familiar dengan warna mata si pria asing. Memangnya ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang memiliki iris hijau berselaput kuning seperti itu?

"William T. Spears." Ujar orang tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangan pada gadis mungil di depannya. Meski agak ragu Kako menerima uluran tangan tersebut, sama sekali tak menyadari adanya kilat aneh pada mata pria asing itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel keluar dari toko mainan besar yang merupakan salah satu anak cabang perusahaan miliknya dulu. Perusahaan Funtom Company yang kini tidak ia ketahui kelanjutan nasibnya dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli untuk itu. Sesuatu yang cukup besar berada di pelukan tangan Ciel ketika rambut green greyish-nya menyembul keluar dari pintu. Sesuatu yang tampak tidak cocok dibawa oleh seorang bergender laki-laki seperti dirinya. Sebuah boneka kelinci dengan bulu abu-abunya yang lembut. 'Sepertinya si tua Tanaka itu mengembangkan riset bulu sintesis pada Funtom Toy.' Pikir Ciel sembari memperhatikan boneka di pangkuannya yang nantinya akan menjadi surprise untuk gadis yang sedang menunggunya.

Mata samudera Ciel bergerak berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok yang baru sekitar lima menit yang lalu ditinggalkannya. Bukankah ia sudah berpesan agar gadis itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Kenapa sekarang ia sama sekali tidak melihat ataupun menangkap hawa keberadaan gadis itu sama sekali?

Ini bergegas, Ciel menuju ke tepi jalan. Pandangannya berkeliling dengan cepat. Barangkali ia bisa menangkap siluet gadis berambut gelap tersebut. Sayang bagi Ciel karena ia benar-benar tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari berada di sekitar daerah tersebut. Hanya orang-orang yang bergerak dari berbagai arah yang memenuhi bola matanya yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah tua. 'Dimana dia?' Geram Ciel sambil tetap menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

'Plek, Krek.' Ciel sedikit berjengit ketika sepatu boot-nya menginjak sesuatu. 'Shit!' Umpat Ciel ketika ia merasakan benda yang terasa lengket dan agak berlendir berada di dasar sepatunya sehingga agak menyulitkannya untuk melangkah. Dengan dengusan kesal, iblis muda tersebut mengangkat kakinya. Ada benda yang telah gepeng terinjak berwarna merah muda itu tampak kotor dengan beberapa debu yang menempel. Jari Ciel terulur mengambil permen lollipop yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, diendusnya perlahan. Ada aroma Kako yang tersisa disana. Juga. . . aroma lain yang membuat wajah Ciel berubah menjadi horror dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang seketika. Aroma yang Ciel ketahui sebagai aroma kematian. Dewa kematian, Hell!

"Sebastian, cepatlah kemari." Gumam Ciel sembari membuka penutup matanya sehingga terlihat tanda Faustian yang bercahaya.

**. . . . . . .**

"Wah, wah, Will. . . akhirnya kau datang juga!" Pekik seorang Reaper berambut merah panjang sembari berlari menyambut supervisornya tersebut.

"Ugh!" Langkah Grell terhenti dengan pasti setelah death schyte milik William menghunus beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Grell tertawa kikuk lalu mengambil langkah mundur dengan wajah pucat. Tatapan dingin William selalu mampu membuat reaper merah itu sedikit bersikap tenang.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Grell sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. William melirik sepintas gadis pingsan yang bergelanyut di bahu kirinya. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam milik si gadis tentu membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan death schyte-nya pria berwajah stoic itu menjawab sembari berjalan.

"Dia roh yang tersesat. Mestinya dia sudah mati lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Sepertinya ada iblis yang membuatnya terlepas dari kematian. Tetapi anehnya tidak ada tanda kontrak pada gadis ini."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Grell sembari mengekori seniornya tersebut.

"Tentu saja mengembalikannya pada tempat yang seharusnya." Jelas William tanpa menoleh.

"Tempat dimana roh-roh manusia yang telah mati berkumpul." Lanjutan kalimat supervisornya membuat Grell tercenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya shinigami merah itu memekik kegirangan.

"Yeah, akhirnya kita bisa menonton Cinematic Record bersama!"

TBC

Oke chapter 4 sudah tuntas.^-^ Terima kasih banyak buat para pembaca yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca fict ini. Nyaa! Sekedar info lagi. ehem, ehem, cieru pengin mengajukan fict ini di ajang Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2013 (AFI 2013) untuk kategori random kuroshitsuji. ^-^ Mohon dukungannya ya. . . (Tapi cieru nggak maksa kok, sesuai hati nurani aja). Cuz guys, I hope you like my story, that's all what I need. . . : )

_Cuplikan next chapter:_

"_Tapi mengapa mereka mengincarnya?" Dengus Ciel dengan kilat kemarahan di mata merahnya._

"_Well, anda tentu ingat Bocchan, bahwa anda sudah menolongnya dari kematian." Ujar Sebastian_

"_Ya, lalu apa masalahnya?" Tukas Ciel cepat._

"_Jika tugas iblis adalah mencuri dan menyesatkan jiwa manusia maka tugas shinigami adalah menempatkan jiwa manusia pada tempat yang seharusnya." Ciel mendengarkan dengan serius setiap ucapan Sebastian._

"_Gadis itu seharusnya sudah mati, bukan begitu Bocchan?" Ciel terdiam, dalam hati membenarkan pernyataan , iblis muda itu jauh lebih keras kepala untuk menolak kenyataan tersebut._

"_Anda sudah mencuri jiwanya dari para dewa kematian sejak anda menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Namun, anda melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh seorang iblis sebelumnya." Sampai disini Sebastian memberi jeda._

"_Alasan mengapa seorang iblis membubuhkan tanda kontrak pada mangsanya, selain sebagai bukti keterikatan juga sebagai kepemilikan. Sehingga tidak ada mahkluk lain yang boleh memiliki mangsa tersebut selain iblis yang menandainya. Itulah mengapa dewa kematian pun tidak bisa mengambil jiwa manusia yang terikat kontrak. Tetapi pada kasus ini. . ." Sebastian menggantung kalimatnya, melirik raut muka tuan mudanya yang menunduk dengan pandangan kosong._

"_Aku tidak mengikat kontrak dengannya. . ." Lirih Ciel._


End file.
